Trapped
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he’s full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby’s still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony’s starting to have a breakdown....
1. Default Chapter

_**Trapped **_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summery: Gibbs doesn't show up at work and for some reason it doesn't really bother anyone; maybe Jethro finally got himself a private life, who knows? The only member of the team that gets worried is Abby Sciuto; she has some sort of bad feeling about it.

**Author's note**: I guess I had the idea after having watched "Missing," and it's also a sort of challenge to myself, you see? I'm going to test myself and see if I'm able to elaborate a good plot that's entertaining and where there's some suspense and everything. And I would like to thank Beth, for always being there for me and for never stopping believing in me even when I stopped believing in me and when I started babbling about some things like I can't write or that I'm not a good writer, well I'm certainly not the best, but still... Anyway, I hope you guys are going to enjoy reading the story I have in mind.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER ONE

Tony and Kate stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, as usual arguing playfully about Tony's views about how women should behave or shouldn't do this or that. They were both heading to their respective desks – something strange was going on. They couldn't put their finger on it, but something was definitely different; oh, yeah, Gibbs wasn't making any remarks about the fact that they were two minutes late. And there was a good reason for that: he wasn't there yet.

Realizing that, Tony and Kate looked at each other an obvious look of surprise on their face. Gibbs was late.

Tony said mockingly, "Maybe he finally found himself a woman."

And for once Kate didn't make any comment on what he'd just said, because deep inside she hoped he was right: this would do Gibbs some good if he would again have someone in his life.

Tony DiNozzo asked Kate if he could bring her something because he was going to get himself a coffee. Kate thanked him and asked to bring her back a coffee too. Meanwhile, she put some finishing touch on her report and reread it, hoping she didn't miss too much or leave any mistakes; otherwise Gibbs would have her rewriting it. He was fussy about such things. God knew why.

After checking her report one last time, she stood up and went to Gibbs's desk and carefully placed it on the table. It was then that Tony came back with both coffees in his hands. He handed one to her and asked, stunned, "Gibbs not here yet?"

"No, still not," she answered.

"I know, I'm probably getting ahead of myself, but I think it's odd that he isn't here yet, woman in his life or not," Tony said, a slight trace of worry in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go see Abby. Maybe he's in the lab with her – he's often there, you know."

"Good idea," Tony replied.

So they both headed for the elevator. The doors opened and they entered the elevator cage. They were silent, lost in their thoughts, imagining some silly scenarios, from the most stupid ones to the completely crazy ones about the reason why Gibbs wasn't at work yet. Tony had a large smile on his lips at the thought that went into his mind; he was making himself such a story. Gibbs actually spends a lot of time down there – Abby's lab.

_So what if it was because he was in love with her? _This was crazy, Tony knew, but still._ Tony, my man you're going insane. Gibbs in love with Abby? Oh, please! You should have a little more imagination, or are you thinking about this just because you have too much fantasy? This is the craziest idea you've ever had in your head,_ he thought to himself

Though, Abby was the only person of the team that could practically do anything she wanted without provoking an angry response from Gibbs.

Kate on her side was imagining almost the same thing, but with someone other than Abby.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There was another strange thing as they walked through the corridor that leaded to the lab – there was no loud music coming from the lab, as Abby usually played. All that could be heard was complete and utter silence. It was almost scary. There was no light in there, either. Tony and Kate's breathing accelerated as well as their heartbeats. Something was definitely wrong. Tony put a hand on his gun and so did Kate. He slowly moved forward before holding up his hand to tell his colleague to stay back. She was about to protest, but the look she saw in his eyes didn't leave any room for arguments.

Kate took two steps back and leaned back against the wall. "Please, say that nothing happened to Abby," she prayed silently.

Pictures went through her mind – pictures of Ducky and Gerald, herself and that terrorist… trapped in Abby's lab. A real version of a nightmare. She had been happy, though, that she'd been the one who had come down that day and not Abby like it was supposed to be.

Abby had been scared to go into Ducky's morgue after that, even though she considered him a surrogate father – everyone knew that, but she'd been having nightmares for a week. In the nightmare, she was lying on one of Ducky's cold work tables and she could see herself slit open. Since then, Abby didn't want to go there anymore. Kate couldn't bear the thought of Abby being in there with that terrorist.

Tony entered the lab, gun in hand. He stopped a few yards from the doors and called Abby's name softly. "Abby?" No answer. He called a second time. "Abby?"

Tony still didn't get any answer. He was beginning to get a cold sweat. It was then that he heard a little moaning.

He saw her seconds later; she was there, sitting on the ground, leaning against of the feet of the desk where the computer sat, switched off. He knelt down next to her, putting a gentle hand in the small of her back.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Tony asked, concern evident in his voice.

And she answered like she was coming back from somewhere in a place far away. "Gibbs isn't there, is he?"

"No, but I'm certain he won't be long," he said lightly, more for himself than to try to cheer her up because he had some sort of a knot in his stomach that was growing by the minute.

New tears were brimming in Abby's eyes, and it wasn't long before they were rolling down her cheeks.

"No, he won't come, Tony," she said in a broken voice.

"Abby, what are you saying?" he asked, stunned by what she just said. He stood up slowly and told her he would be right back.

Abby looked him walk away. Her eyes were wild and empty of any emotion. Once outside the lab, Tony called Kate and told her how he'd found Abby.

"It's impossible, Tony – you're exaggerating things again. She wouldn't have told you that," Kate said, looking incredulously at him.

"I'm telling you she did. Abby is convinced that he won't come to work today."

"Is that it? She didn't tell you anything else?" Kate asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, she's completely out of it. I've never seen her like this before. It scares me even to see her like that."

"Tony, it can't be that bad. Come on, I'm sure you're amplifying things again."

Tony was getting a little annoyed and said a little more sharply than he intended to, "Oh, yeah? Well, come with me and see it for yourself, and you'll see if I exaggerate things!"

Kate was a little surprised by the sharp tone of voice and decided not to say anything in return – Tony never talked to her that way unless something was wrong.

Kate Todd followed Tony DiNozzo and stopped immediately at the sight of her best friend sitting there like a poor little girl. It took her a few minutes to compose herself, and then she ran to her. "Abby!" Kate exclaimed.

Abby looked at her friend without really seeing her, her vision blurred by tears. She was sure something had happened to Gibbs, but she could not tell why or what – all she knew was that something had happened to her boss and friend, Jethro Gibbs.

"What is it, Abbs? Why are you crying and why do you say that Gibbs won't show up?" she asked her friend softly.

Abby at still a broken voice when she answered Kate, "Because I know it, that's all!" she said angrily, and started to cry harder.

Tony and Kate waited patiently until Abby's sobs calmed down. Now they were both very concerned about their friend; they'd never seen her like that. Tony knelt down in front of his friend, who suddenly seemed so vulnerable. He hoped she wouldn't take his next move as an offence. Very slowly, he leaned forward and opened his arms to take her into an embrace, and to his surprise, Abby didn't push him away, but instead cuddled closer to him.

Kate, who was watching the scene silently, couldn't repress and little feeling of jealousy. Sure, Tony was pissing her off most of the time, but they were always playing around, and she couldn't help but wish that she was the one cuddling closer to Tony. Kate mentally slapped herself for even having that thought and those feelings in such circumstances. Abby was the one who needed comfort, not her.

Tony smiled a little, but did not say a word. He just held her, then gently placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair softly. "It's okay, Abbs, everything's gonna be okay," Tony whispered against her ear.

"I don't know, Tony, I don't know…" Abby said, looking up at him with huge eyes that were still brimming with tears.

"Abby," Kate started softly, looking at her. "If you know something, just tell us. Maybe we'll be able to help, and everything will be just fine."

Abby Sciuto slowly, reluctantly disentangled herself from Tony's embrace – she somehow had felt safe for a couple of minutes in Tony DiNozzo's arms. She smiled at him and he just smiled back.

Then Abby looked at her best friend again. "I can't explain how I know. I just know. Last night I had a dream – nightmare would be a better word to describe what made me wake up with a start."

"Abby, it was just a dream, or like you say a nightmare – nightmares aren't reality," Kate pointed out softly.

"I know that, Kate, but this one is true. I can feel it. After waking up in the middle of the night because of this nightmare, I tried to call him five times – he didn't answer. I only got his voice mail. I'm telling you guys, something's wrong with him," she said as new tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Tony and Kate looked at each other worriedly. Kate looked intently at Tony, and he nodded imperceptibly with his head. She got up slowly and told Abby she'd be back in a minute, then turned and left the lab. Once outside she took her phone of her jacket pocket, dialed Gibbs cell-phone number, and waited. And as her friend had said, she was soon greeted by her boss's voice mail. "Damn," Kate muttered. She pushed the speed dial button and waited. Nothing. Only Gibbs's voice on the "answering machine." She started to get slightly nervous.

Meanwhile, Tony tried to comfort his friend. He gently asked her about her nightmare and saw that she was hesitant to talk about it. Tony decided not to push and just waited. A few minutes later, though, Abby begun to talk. "Tony?" she asked in a little voice.

"Yeah, Abbs?" he replied softly.

"Can I ask you something?" she said sheepishly.

Tony smiled at her before answering her. "Sure, you can ask me anything you want."

"Promise me first you're not going to see anything behind it, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Tony answered, a little surprised.

"Could you please hold me?" she asked looking down at the floor.

Tony couldn't help but grin. "I think I can do that. Come on here," he said, looking at her and opening his arms. Abby slowly moved closer to him and cuddled herself in his embrace.

TBC…

6


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trapped – chapter two_**

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summery: Gibbs doesn't show up at work and for some reason it doesn't really bother anyone; maybe Jethro finally got himself a private life, who knows? The only member of the team that gets worried is Abby Sciuto; she has some sort of bad feeling about it.

**Author's note**: # 2. I know that what is happening and will happen in the story will never actually be in the show, but I'm writing this for entertainment only and sometimes seeing how DPB is handling his characters… well maybe my story isn't that bad after all. Normally, I never write a lot of author's notes, but I thought that with this story it was necessary. Please, you guys, don't get mean to me or anything because this chapter contains a among of things that aren't very pretty, but I promise everything's going to be fine… just stay with me on this one, okay? Oh yeah, I forgot: I know Kate is supposed to be Abby's best friend, but in this story she's not really going to be the one to who Abby's going to turn to. Don't sue me…

Many many thanks to those who've read the first part of the story and were kind enough to leave me feedbacks.

Beth, thank you so so much for your support in everything I write and for your help with each one of my stories. You're such a great friend and I'm blessed to know you.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER TWO

Tony was still holding Abby in a tight embrace. After a few more minutes, he decided to slowly disentangle himself from her, but before he completely did, so he whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay. Come on, let's get out of here." Placing a soft kiss on her dark hair, he added, "It's all going to be fine. I promise."

Slowly they both stood up, Tony carefully helping Abby because she seemed to be a little unsteady. She didn't trust her legs, and neither did her friend. One arm was holding her by the shoulders while the other one was holding her by the waist. The two friends slowly walked out of Abby's lab.

While passing through the lab's doors, Tony scanned the corridor for Kate; when he spotted her his eyes locked with hers. Kate was leaning with her shoulder against the wall, her cell-phone in hand – one look and Tony knew instantly that her calls hadn't been fruitful, just like Abby's midnight calls to her boss and friend.

Something had happened to Gibbs; it was obvious now. Something had to be done, but Tony was also thinking about Abby. She wasn't doing well, which wasn't like her. Knowing her, Tony knew that she would want to help – but in the condition she was in right now, she wouldn't be of much help.

Tony decided to take care of Abby first, praying at the same time that wherever Gibbs was, he was doing okay. Kate switched off her cell-phone and walked closer to her friends. She took Abby's free arm and slid under it to support her. Then Kate slid her other own arm around her friends waist. When she brushed accidentally against Tony's arm, she hastily slid it a little lower.

The three of them walked like this to the elevator. "Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony mumbled absently.

"Do you have her?" Kate softly asked.

"Yeah, no worries," Tony answered her.

Kate was still holding her friend too, but she'd shifted the most weight onto Tony's side so she could push the button that would call the elevator with her right hand before taking back her initial place under Abby's right arm.

They stayed like this a few instants without saying anything. When the elevator doors opened, they entered it and slowly turned themselves so that they were now facing the sliding metallic doors.

Then without warning Abby started to talk. "He pulled down everything that's in the house. Gibbs is badly wounded – on the head, on his arms, almost everywhere…" She trailed off.

Tony and Kate turned their heads slightly to look at their friend.

The eyes of the young forensic technician were brimming with tears again, but she forced herself to go on. "He fought with his assailant for several minutes – the house is a mess, there is broken glass everywhere, and his attacker finally shot him down…" Her voice caught in her throat; suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore, and she looked deadly pale.

The doors opened a little later. Getting out, the trio headed over to Kate's desk. The two of them helped Abby to sit in the chair, and Tony went to get Abbs her favorite drink, Coffee Pow, leaving Kate with her.

"Abby, what else have you seen in your dream?"

"Gibbs covered with blood. It was horrible, Kate, the door has been forced…" Abby's voice trailed off, and Tony came in with his friend's favorite drink, which he handed to her with a smile.

"I thought you'd like to have one," Tony said softly.

She smiled back at him, but her eyes were full of sadness and fear. And nor Tony nor Kate liked to see their best friend like that.

Tony DiNozzo felt a twinge of sorrow; the person he was looking at was very far from what she used to be – the jovial and always ready to help Abby – that Abby Sciuto had vanished into thin air.

"Kate, you really need to go check on Gibbs, please. I'm fine, please go – both of you…"

"Abby, don't say stupid things. You're not fine at all," Tony observed gently. He'd smoothly put his hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Tony, I'm fine!" she claimed before adding, "I'll be better when I'll know where Gibbs is and that he's okay…" Her voice cracked involuntarily.

"Abby…" Tony said softly, once more he came closer to her and took her in his arms again and whispered in her hear, "Don't worry. We'll bring him back to you, Abbs, I promise."

Kate stood up slowly, feeling that same twinge of sorrow she'd felt earlier when Tony had done the exact same thing with Abby. She forcefully tried to reject those thoughts, which she was surprised to discover was easier said than done.

She took out her cell phone again and dialed Ducky's number. She moved a little so she could explain the situation to him without her friend hearing it. After she'd finished, she asked Ducky if he could come over.

Ducky appeared five minutes later. "Ducky? But…" Kate started to say.

"I was downstairs, Kate, at the morgue… I know I should have known Abby was there, but all the lights were turned off, so I thought…" His voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Ducky," Kate told him gently. "Can you stay with her?" She knew full well what his answer would be.

"Of course I can," Ducky replied without hesitation, walking closer to where Abby and Tony were.

Tony slowly let go of his friend, smiling softly at her while standing up, but Abby didn't let go of his left arm. "Tony, promise you'll bring him back… alive."

"Promise, Abbs," Tony said hastily, hope that the fear wouldn't be heard in his voice.

Abby locked her eyes with his and offered him a weak smile. They looked at each other for another few moments, and then Abby let go of his arm.

A moment later, Tony gathered his stuff together, checked his gun, and headed for the elevator at a rapid and determined pace. Kate followed close on his heels.

Once in the parking lot they ran – as if they'd made a silent agreement – to Tony's car. A little before they arrived at the car, Kate threw him keys that Tony had forgotten in his haste.

Five minutes later, they were on the road, heading for Gibbs's house. At first there was a heavy silence surrounding them – a silence full of doubts, worry and lack of understanding.

Kate was the first who broke the silence that was stretching. "Tony?" she started, turning her head to him.

Tony looked at her a few seconds before getting his eyes back on the road again.

"I know what you're thinking, Kate, but if Abbs is right, she has the right to know – she needs to know it. Abby is great at what she does, and something tells me that if she actually right, which I sadly think she is, she'll do everything in her power to find him as well as an explanation."

"Yeah, you're probably right; Gibbs and Abby have always had a very unique relationship. You don't happen to know something more about it, do you?" she asked nonchalantly.

Tony looked at her again before once again switching his eyes back to the road. "Actually, I don't know what they exactly share together, but it's very special – that's obvious," he sighed.

Kate immediately noticed Tony's sigh, and she felt a twinge of sadness sweep through her.

"What do you mean you don't know what they share? You've known them longer than I have, haven't you?" she asked, a little harshly.

Tony turned his head a little to the right, just enough so he could look at her in the eyes. "There's no need to be so blunt, Kate," Tony said softly.

"Sorry," Kate answered simply, looking at her hands.

Tony continued, "It's been over two years now that I've known them, and I'm still wondering about their relationship. I still don't get it, but one thing is sure; it's not a 'father-daughter' kind of relationship, believe me…" He smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thank you. Abby can do almost anything she wants – it's incredible! How does she do it?" Kate smiled.

"Well, it's kinda hard to say 'no' to Abbs. Have you ever tried?" Tony asked her, laughing a bit.

"I know, it's as hard as not loving her, it's impossible not to." Realizing what she had just said, Kate felt like an idiot, scared that he might say that he did indeed like… or more than just like her as the friend she was to everybody she knew.

"Did you know that Gibbs learned ASL to be able to talk to Abby's parents'?" Tony asked her, looking at her for a few seconds again.

"What?" she replied, the surprise obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, he did. Do you remember the 'Seadog' case?"

"The one where "Seadog," who helped teenagers to stay on the right path, was accused of dealing drugs… yeah, why?"

"How do you do that?" Tony asked in awe.

"Do what?"

"That!"

"That what?" Kate asked, smiling at Tony's grimace. "Oooh, you mean remembering the cases like that…" She smirked.

"Yeah," Tony said, almost disgusted by her smirking at him.

"I have an excellent memory. Vitamins, you know. You should take them sometimes…"

Tony ignored that comment and continued, "Anyway, after Gibbs told you to get some information about the 'untied states' banknotes, Abby started to jump up and down and started to wave frantically with her arms in the air to get someone's attention. First I thought she'd gone crazy, I'm telling you – then she finally knocked on the window pane to get Gibbs's attention. Then, as if pretending I wasn't there for a second, they started to talk ASL. It was amazing. Gibbs translated to me what she was saying, and you know what, Kate? It was amazing seeing them like that." Tony smiled.

"Tony, the craziest idea I have ever had just went through my mind…" she told him.

Tony DiNozzo couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips. "No, don't tell me – let me guess, all right?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead," she replied a little playfully, sure that he wouldn't be able to guess what the thought was.

"Gibbs and Abby are actually in love with each other…" he said, like it was no a big deal to guess it.

Kate stared at him, surprised. "You mean, you too?"

Tony smiled softly before adding, "Kate, just because you and I have different views about almost every topic, it doesn't mean that we can't think the same things sometimes…" His voice trailed off.

They had arrived at Gibbs's house. Tony parked the car and gazed at his partner. They could both sense that something was wrong – Abby had been right. They both stepped out of the car and carefully closed their doors, and they immediately reached for their guns, walking slowly toward the house.

When they arrived at the door, Tony asked Kate in a low voice to wait there a few seconds because the door had been forced. Abby's words sounded in both their minds…

"_He pulled down everything that's in the house. Gibbs is badly wounded – on the head, on his arms, almost everywhere…" _

Tony DiNozzo slowly pushed the door open and entered the house, his gun aimed in front of him. Kate entered a few minutes after him, unable to wait outside. She found Tony standing in the living room, paralyzed.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

To be continued…

7


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trapped – Chapter three _**

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summery: Gibbs doesn't show up at work and for some reason it doesn't really bother anyone; maybe Jethro finally got himself a private life, who knows? The only member of the team that gets worried is Abby Sciuto; she has some sort of bad feeling about it.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER THREE

"No, this can't be Gibbs's house. It can't be. What the hell happened in here?" Tony whispered. "The person who did that must have been pretty angry at our boss, Kate…"

Kate gazed at him incredulously; Tony had just stated the obvious. "Do you think he's..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't voice the somber thoughts she had in mind – it was horrible to think about such things, but she couldn't stop the thoughts from spinning in her head over and over again.

Tony hated to admit it, but he was thinking that the worst had already happened. It wasn't like Gibbs not to show up at work, or not to answer his cell phone. The house resembled a war zone. Shards of glass from broken windows littered the floor, and furniture lay at odd angles as if it had been tossed aside.

Tony and Kate moved through the house, finding the same chaos in each room. The hardest thing to see, the sight that made DiNozzo's heart sink and Kate's heartbeat rise, was the blood traces on the walls.

Abby's words went through both their minds once again. She had described every single thing that had happened. "_He pulled down everything that's in the house. Gibbs is badly wounded – on the head, on his arms, almost everywhere…" _

Kate decided to go check Gibbs's bedroom, hoping to find some piece of evidence as to where her boss and friend could be. She slowly walked toward the room and found the door slightly open. In a split second Kate had her gun aimed in front of her. She carefully pushed the door wider open and leaned a little forward to take a look inside, still firmly holding her gun in front of her.

She slowly moved in the room and was about to step around the bed when she stopped short. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes. She wanted to run – run as far as she possibly could, but Kate knew she couldn't do it. She took a few deep breaths before she could call Tony.

"TONY, GET OVER HERE!"

Hearing Kate's yell, Tony rushed over to her and stopped dead next to her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: a pool of blood was on the floor at their feet. Tony's heart stopped beating in his chest, and he struggled to breathe.

"_Please, tell me the worst didn't happen. No, this isn't really happening…" _they both pleaded in silence.

Gibbs's house had definitely been the scene of a huge fight, and obviously a fight for life. Whoever had attacked their boss had wanted to make sure to injure him, if not kill him, and judging from the blood traces on the wall he succeeded very well.

"What do we do now?" Kate whispered, turning to face Tony.

Tony looked as helpless as she felt. They were both shocked. Ever since coming to work with Gibbs, they'd always seen him a bit like some sort of invincible hero – they would never admit it, of course. Now… the fortress image was beginning to crack; he was still definitely a hero for them, but they realized that he wasn't invincible. Gibbs was a human being made of flesh and blood like anybody else, and not a superhero.

They both also knew that someone on their team would be devastated if she heard the news. In truth, she already was, but knowing that what she saw really happened would kill her. Tony was sure of it. Abby Sciuto was a strong young woman, but she and Gibbs shared something special – there was no denying that.

The two of them had already been working together when Tony joined NCIS. No one who knew Abby had ever been able to dislike her; she was so smart and full of life, and she was the only able to bring a smile to Gibbs's face. DiNozzo had noticed it several times, and now they would have to tell her that something like this had happened…

"I guess we should call Ducky to tell him and call a team…" Tony said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen in the bedroom.

"I'm scared, Tony," Kate whispered.

Under any other circumstances Tony would have kept up his cocky façade, but this was too much to bear. He slowly approached Kate and took her in his arms. She clung to him as if he was an anchor and let her tears freely fall. She found some kind of safety in Tony's strong embrace.

"Shhh… Kate, it's going to be okay. Gibbs is strong. He'll find a way to come back…" Tony tried to soothe her.

"But what if it's his blood at our feet? What if he's… dead?" Kate asked, her voice suffocated by tears.

"I'm sure he isn't, Kate." Tony wanted his voice to be strong, but it was no use. For the first times in years he felt tears forming in his eyes…

Tony and Kate stayed like for a couple more minutes, holding on to each other, then tried to calm down and erase the worst thoughts from their minds. Kate Todd disentangled herself slowly from Tony's arms and looked at him; she could see her own fears reflecting in his eyes, and she silently thanked him for what he'd just done.

Taking a deep breath, Tony took his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and dialed Abby's phone number. First he thought to call Ducky, but knowing his friend, he knew better. Besides, she would find it out anyway.

Abby picked her phone up almost immediately. "Tony? Did you found him?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"…"

Tony's silence on the other side of the phone was telling. Abby knew that what she'd seen the night before in some sort of a vision had become reality. Tears started to sting at her eyes… and she felt a felt a wave of pure rage build within her.

"Damn it, Tony! Say something!" she yelled through the phone.

Tony didn't know what to tell her except that she'd been right. Everything she'd said had come true. Gibbs's house was nothing but chaos. He decided to go for the truth.

"You were right about everything… I'm sorry," he said slowly.

The receiver slipped out of Abby's hand and her face paled even more. Ducky, who was by her, side took the receiver that fell on the desk.

"Abby… Abby?" Tony called her name.

"Tony, what's happening?" Ducky asked, concern evident in his voice.

"What's happening? You really want to know, Ducky? I'm going to tell you what's happening. Gibbs's house is a mess and there's a pool of blood at my feet, and if this is Gibbs's blood, I doubt we'll ever get him back alive." Tony told him sharply, suddenly overwhelmed by a flood of emotions at the realization that there was a real possibility that Gibbs could indeed be dead.

Hearing the tone of Tony's voice, Ducky knew things were pretty bad, and for the first time in years, he feared for his friend.

"We'll get him back, Tony…" he told the young agent.

"Watch over Abby for us until we get back, okay?" Tony said, his voice softer now.

"_Gibbs wherever you are…hang on, and don't give up on us. We both need you and there's someone here that needs you even more so hang on. We'll find you."_ Ducky pleaded silently.

To be continued…

5


	4. Chapter 4

**_Trapped – Chapter Four _**

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summery: Gibbs doesn't show up at work and for some reason it doesn't really bother anyone; maybe Jethro finally got himself a private life, who knows? The only member of the team that gets worried is Abby Sciuto; she has some sort of bad feeling about it.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER FOUR

Abby was sitting in a chair staring at nothing in front of her. She looked deadly pale. Ducky stood by her side, holding her hand and squeezing it gently.

"We'll bring him back, my dear," Ducky told her softly.

Donald Mallard had had the impression that Abbs hadn't heard what he'd just said. She seemed lost in her thoughts somewhere far away. Ducky wondered what she could be thinking of, though he suspected he already knew.

_Abby was jumping up and down and waving her arms in the air, trying to get Gibbs's attention. No reaction; he had his back to her. She decided to knock on the huge window panel then. Finally Gibbs turned to face her. Abby started to sign what she found, and he signed back. Tony stood there, not understanding a thing. Abbs knew that Gibbs was telling him what she was signing, but it was too funny seeing how frustrated he was._

_But what Abby had liked the most was that she could talk to Gibbs without anybody else knowing what she was saying. It was something special they shared._

"Abby?" Ducky called softly, but she didn't react; it was as if she couldn't hear him.

Ducky tried again, but still nothing. Suddenly she stood up. Ducky didn't say a word, and just stepped aside to let her pass. It was as if she was on autopilot. Abby walked toward the elevator, staring blindly in front of her.

Ducky felt sad and helpless. What could he do to help her? Tell her that they would find Gibbs safe and sound? Definitely not. Because that would be lying to himself, and to her.

According to Tony, what they'd found at Gibbs's house wasn't predicting anything good. He'd also sounded concerned about Abby, and to be honest, Ducky was getting more and more concerned for his dear friend by the minute.

He'd never seen her like that. And she'd paled even more the minute Tony told her that what she'd seen was the truth. Ducky silently followed her. She took the elevator down. Ducky let her go down alone and took the next one. Still on autopilot, Abby entered her lab without switching the lights and sat on the cold floor at the foot of the desk where her computer was – just like earlier when Tony had found her, except now she was rocking herself back and forth.

Ducky's heart sank at the sight. He wanted to go to her, but he sensed that it would be of no use. From what he'd seen earlier he deduced that they might be able to get her a little comfort. Gibbs wasn't there, so there was one person left… Well, Kate and Abby were close, too, but it appeared Abby had chosen Tony to turn to.

Calling Tony seemed to be the best thing to do right now – Ducky knew Tony would be busy collecting evidence with Kate and one or two of their teams, but he refused to wait until they came back to let them know.

He walked a few steps back and took his cell phone out of his trousers and dialed Tony's number.

Tony DiNozzo was bagging a piece of glass that was covered with blood when his cell rang. He carefully packed the evidence before taking one of his gloves off to be able to pick up his phone.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, if you can I think it would be better if you could come back here…" Ducky's voice trailed off a little bit.

"Something with Abby?" he immediately asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, since you called, Abby isn't reacting to anything anymore. She went down to her lab, and now she's sitting on the floor, in the dark, rocking herself back and forth."

"I'll be right there," Tony said quickly before closing his phone and telling Kate.

Kate protested, telling him she wanted to go back with him, but Tony told her to stay. They needed her to continue the search for anything that could give some indication of who might have done this and why.

"Kate, I know you want to help Abbs – she's your best friend, but this time for some reason she seems to have chosen me. Ducky told me she was back in her lab rocking herself just like she was when I found her and that she's not reacting to anything…" he told her, putting a gentle hand in the small of her back. "I promise to call as soon as I get there, okay?"

Kate offered him a sad small smile and nodded. Tony headed for the door; he knew that she would find a way to get back. Tony got in his car and started up the engine. He drove to NCIS Headquarters, and while he was on the road, his thoughts went to Abbs and Gibbs, trying to find some reasonable explanation about what had happened. Why would someone do such a thing to Gibbs and to all of them?

Okay, Gibbs could be a real ass sometimes, but it didn't change the fact that he was a good person – there was no doubt about that. He was protective with any member of his team, even if you couldn't always see it.

If he was so horrible, why would he be so… tender sometimes with Abbs? She would do anything for him; she worshipped him. The person who had hit Gibbs had hit them all, but he'd stabbed Abby through the heart.

Tony didn't really know why, but he had this impression that if he didn't watch over Abby, she would do something stupid – maybe not something irreparable – but he didn't want to think about it. Abby could be so sweet. She didn't deserve this at all, and neither did Gibbs. Tony just hoped that he could do something for both of them before it was too late.

While he was driving back to NCIS headquarters, Tony was wondering why this had to happen. And his thought went to Abbs again he was scared she might do something stupid before her good sense would kick in again – he knew it eventually would, – but before that things could get hinky. A small smile appeared on Tony's lips at the use of word 'hinky,' one of Abby's favorite words.

Ten minutes later, Tony was talking to Ducky, and after a few minutes he was at Abby's side again. He heart sank once again at the sight of his friend; she suddenly looked like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were read and teary, her face was still deadly pale, and she was still rocking herself. Ducky had told Tony that she'd been like this since he had called. Tony mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have told her that what she had seen had actually happened. He could have waited a little more – she would have found out eventually, maybe in her own way, but she would have had more time. On the other hand, if Abby found out that he had known the whole time and hadn't told her…

This thinking and mentally slapping himself would not help her, though. He sighed out loud before he told Abby softly that he was coming right back. Tony got up and went to Ducky so that the older man would keep an eye on her while he made a phone call. Ducky simply nodded.

Tony left him, and while walking farther away, he took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"Kate? It's me…"

"Tony, how is she?" Kate asked hastily.

Tony took a deep breath before he answered: "Not good, Kate, not good. I found her in her lab sitting on the floor, just like this morning. She's even paler if that's possible. I swear, Kate, I think I can say I've already seen a lot in my life, but this… I'd never expected to see her like that and I can assure you that as soon as I find the bastard who kidnapped Gibbs … I'm not even sure he'll make it to jail if you know what I mean…" His voice shook with anger.

"Tony, calm down. It's not going to help anyone to get angry and it won't certainly help Gibbs or Abby. Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, it'll be fine, but thanks. I'm gonna get her home, and stay the night with her. I don't trust her right now. Abby's pretty emotional; she has always been, but when it comes to Gibbs it's even worse, so…" His voice trailed off.

Kate took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What? You really think that she could…" She could not bring herself to finish her sentence, but Tony's silence confirmed her fears.

"Kate, be careful, okay? And if you get anything, call. You could still call McGee if you need any other help."

"Oh, please, Tony… I can't ask McGee for help… he's so clumsy, and by the way Abby doesn't see him anymore. She told me he'd been a real jerk with her, so I'm not going to do that to her. The most important thing now is to get our friend back the way she was and find Gibbs… Alive. And before I forget, the same goes for you… if you have anything…"

"You got it, partner!" he tried to tease her before he hung up his cell phone. The joking tone fell flat.

Tony sighed, feeling a cold emptiness in his heart. He walked toward the lab again and got himself to Abby's side. He knelt down and put a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Abby?" he called softly.

No reaction. She was staring at the wall. It was as if all life had suddenly been sucked out of her. Tony called her name again a little louder and firmer this time, but still nothing. He decided to move slowly so that he faced her and gently grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Abby, look at me!" demanded Tony firmly.

Abby slowly moved her head then and looked at him. Tony was shocked by the look in her eyes; they were empty of every emotion. It took him a few seconds to compose himself, and then he addressed her again. "I'm gonna get you home, okay, honey?" Tony was startled by his last word, but it came out so naturally…

Abby imperceptibly nodded. He helped her to get up, and then he took one of her arms and put it around his neck and put one of his own arms around her waist. "Come on, girl, let's go home," he said softly.

One last look to Ducky and they were gone. Dr. Mallard watched them heading toward the elevator, a small, sad smile appearing to his lips.

'_Who would have thought that NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo would play Abby's protective big brother?' _Ducky thought to himself.

Tony parked his car in front of his house twenty minutes later. His first thought had been to bring her back to her own home, but he changed his mind – she knew her home well, but not his. He could more easily keep an eye on her if she was in his apartment.

He helped her out of his car and walked into his building with her. She was leaning on him. A few minutes later, they were in his apartment. Tony threw his car keys on the living room table and helped Abby to settle comfortably on the couch, and then he took off his leather jacket before heading to the kitchen and pulling two bottles of water out off the fridge. Tony headed back to the couch where Abby was now sitting – sort of – it was more like she was sagged in it.

Tony DiNozzo put the bottles on the table, and sat beside her. He rubbed her back a little, and leaned back against the back of the couch, sighting heavily and closing his eyes. A few moments later he was surprised to feel Abby cuddled against him. He could feel that she was crying again. Tony simply put his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly, placing a kiss on top of her jet-black hair.

They stayed like this a few endless moments, before Tony told her that she had to try to sleep. He took her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, all the while being careful not to hurt her. Abby hadn't said a single word since they arrived at Tony's place. And when he took her his arms all she'd done was to put her arms around his neck and place her head on his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing to do.

When they arrived at the bedroom door Tony pushed it open with his right foot. He took the few steps to his bed and gently, carefully laid her on it, and took her shoes off. Tony pulled the covers over her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Try to sleep, Abbs. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Get some sleep, okay?" Tony leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He was about to stand up when Abby took him by his arm and turned to look at him: "No, stay, please… make me feel safe," she begged, her voice full of tears.

Tony was a little taken aback and at first he didn't know what to do, but after the slightest hint of hesitation he smiled at her softly and took his shoes off as well. Then he made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in behind her, putting his arms once more around her.

Tony just held her without saying a word. Abby was lying in his arms, eyes wide open, her thoughts floating to Gibbs.

_Sometimes I wish you could see me _

_The way I really am. Not only as the forensic scientist I am._

_I know I'm younger than you are and that you _

_Like redheads better, but still I know I could make you happy, _

_Make you discover what real happiness is in hope to see that _

_Wonderful smile lighting up your face that I like so much, and _

_Miss immensely right now. Gibbs, come back to us, to me, and make this _

_Emptiness I feel go away, please…_

_But I know those sweet thoughts are just a dream… _

Abby cried again as these particular thoughts went through her mind, and ended up crying herself to sleep.

To be continued…

Want some hints about Gibbs? You'll have to wait a little more… sorry.

8


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trapped – Chapter Five**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summery: Gibbs doesn't show up at work and for some reason it doesn't really bother anyone; maybe Jethro finally got himself a private life, who knows? The only member of the team that gets worried is Abby Sciuto; she has some sort of bad feeling about it.

**Author's note: ** I just wanted to precise that this fic is not a song-fic one it's just that when I heard the song "The reason" performed by Hoostank I could not stop thinking of Abby and Gibbs so I thought I could use the lyrics just for once I hope you guys won't might too much… thank you all

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER FIVE

He could hear the cold wind hissing against jagged panes of glass. The broken window was some distance away, from what he could see through his one undamaged eye. The other offered no sight beyond a red haze of blood. From his limited viewpoint, and from the chilling dampness of the concrete floor beneath him, he deduced that he was being held in a deserted hangar.

Each movement sent howls of pain through his limbs. His clothes were beyond repair, torn and stained with drying blood. His wrists were bound with a thick rope that was cutting off his circulation, and the skin around the rope was starting to turn a shade of blue. Gibbs tried to concentrate on anything but the pain that started to get worse by the minute. Images from what had happened earlier were now spinning in his head.

A strange noise in his house while he was working on his boat. A split second to react, to draw his gun, but too late: the intruder was already in the house. A fight, a real mess. A shooting, a shoulder wound… another fight, another gun shot and finally darkness. Then this rude and cold awakening.

All Gibbs could remember about the intruder was that he was a little taller than him and that he was wearing a balaclava. He had only been able to see the other man's eyes, full of anger and rage. But there was something about those eyes that made Gibbs suspect that his attacker was no stranger.

Water drops were falling somewhere near him, but because his ankles were also bound, he couldn't move to figure out where. He couldn't even scratch his itching nose.

"Damn it! Couldn't they pick another place to hit than my left shoulder?" he muttered to himself.

His shoulder was burning and he could feel that the bullet was still inside the wound. After all his years as a Marine he definitely knew what an embedded bullet felt like. Gibbs knew that if he wanted to ease his pain he needed to concentrate on something, so he let his mind drift away. His thoughts went to Abby and the moments he'd spent with her in or out of her lab.

"_Hey, Abbs, have you got any information for me?" Gibbs asked, handing her a Coffee-Pow._

_Abby feigned a disappointed look. "Oh, come on, Gibbs, you know full well I have something for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here," she said, smiling at him. _

_Her smile had a powerful effect on him; there was no way of denying it. When he felt stressed, all he had to do is go to the lab and talk to her or simply be with her to feel better. She had this… magic effect on him._

_Sometimes she seemed to still be a little girl, and two minutes later she could be the most serious woman he'd ever known. Abby was definitely one of a kind. She could ease him with just the way she was: always happy and always there to help anyone in the best way she could. From the day she'd started working with him, she'd brought a fresh spirit to the team. It was impossible not to like her, and even Tony, who could be such an ass sometimes, hadn't be able to resist her. She was such a sweetheart under that Goth outfit._

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the thought of Abby. Even now just thinking of her was easing his pain a little. It was then that he heard footsteps resonate through the hangar. The soft, rhythmic sound came slowly closer. Each step heightened his apprehension. When he thought he might finally snap from the tension, the steps halted beside him.

"Well, well, Special Agent Gibbs. It was kind of you to rejoin the land of the living, but if I were you I wouldn't get too used to it. You won't be with us for very long."

Gibbs didn't give the mocking voice the satisfaction of an answer. He just looked up at the silhouette that was standing next to him with his good eye. Judging from the build, he could make out that the silhouette was one of a man.

The next moment, all Gibbs felt was a throbbing pain on the back of his head, – Abby's face fading away slowly before everything around him became dark…

Abby was still in Tony's arms when she suddenly yelled and woke up with a start. "NOOO!" New tears rolled down her cheeks. Tony DiNozzo sat up behind her, and held her tightly.

"Sssh, Abby, it's okay. You're safe here. I'm here, I'll keep you safe."

Abby cuddled closer to her friend, and held him tightly. She was shivering when she told him what had woken her.

"Tony, we've got to find him fast. Otherwise all we will be able to get back is his lifeless body. He's already weak … I can feel it," she told him in a low, crying voice.

"Abby, what are you talking about? But first try to calm down a little and breathe slowly. In… out…" he told her softly.

"Gibbs, Tony. I'm talking about Gibbs, our boss. It was like last night, Tony; I saw everything as if I was watching a movie. I don't know how it comes. I know you're going to say that I'm crazy, but it's like I'm connected to him in some way," she explained in a little voice.

"Abby, honey, why would I laugh? You've known Gibbs for far longer than all of us except for Ducky, and I know that the two of you are close. So why would I laugh or think that you are crazy?" he asked her.

"I miss him, Tony," she said simply.

"I know you do, Abbs. We all do, even if Gibbs doesn't often play nice with us," he said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Abby turned her head just enough to be able to look at her friend. "Gibbs is always nice!"

"To you, and Ducky maybe, but to us…But I promise you, we will find him alive."

"Tony, I'm so scared. Those dreams scare me – I'm not even sure I can call all this dreams. I'd rather call them nightmares or visions, but dreams… no way! And what if the one I just had is true, Tony? I don't want us to find Gibbs's lifeless body somewhere in an empty hangar or something."

Tony tightened his arms around her one more and kissed her hair. He was feeling helpless because what she told him could easily be true. They could find Gibbs dead somewhere instead of finding him safe and sound. And as much as Tony didn't want to think about this possibility he was aware that it existed.

Unconsciously Tony tried to prepare himself for the eventuality that they might not find Gibbs alive, but he didn't want to make Abby feel more desperate than she already was. She was so fragile emotionally that he didn't want to put more stress on her.

There was no need for that. What was important now was to convince Abby that she was not responsible for what had happened and that she had to move on so she could help them to find him. It was then that Tony got an idea – it was a crazy one, but it could work. He checked his watch. 02:30 am. No, he could definitely not call Kate to inform her, though he doubted she was sleeping.

Tony loosened his embrace before letting go of Abby completely. He eased himself off the bed, then slowly turned around and reached out for Abby's hand, smiling softly at her. Abby looked up at her friend through her tears and after the slightest moment of hesitation slipped her hand in his.

Tony led Abbs to the living room, and put some music on. He smiled at her. "Sorry, Abby, no hard stuff to listen to here."

She smiled back at him. "Oh, it's okay. Contrary to what most people think, I am able to listen to softer music. I'm just not telling it to everyone I know, that's all." She smiled sheepishly.

At that Tony's smile became wider. He pushed the button on his stereo and music filled up the room. At the lyrics Abby's thoughts begun to float.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Abby knew she had never fought with Gibbs or said hurtful things to him, but she definitely didn't feel perfect and knew that she was still learning every day of her life. But for the first time in her life Abby felt useless and terrified. She was alone. Maybe not quite alone; Tony was great, but Tony wasn't Gibbs.

Gibbs had this… aura that made her feel safe every time he was near her. In fact, she felt a mix of feelings going through her when Gibbs was standing next to her. Abby felt stronger, almost invincible. She felt cherished, useful and a lot of other things that she had locked with a key in her heart. Feelings she didn't dare to let free for now. She just hoped she would be able to let them free one day before it was too late.

What she felt was crazy, but she couldn't help it – they were getting stronger by the day no matter what she tried to do about it.

She felt alive when he was there, and now that he wasn't, it was as if she could feel her very own life leaving her bit by bit. She wasn't going to die. She knew that pretty well, but she felt like she would.

Of course Tony was a great support, and a wonderful friend, but it felt as if he was more an anchor or a lifebuoy than anything else. He was something she could hold on to.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

For the first time, she realised she depended on Gibbs, how much place he'd taken in her life, and she couldn't conceive her life without him anymore. They'd done too much, gone through too much to lose everything now. They had to find Gibbs alive. He was a fighter; he could not and would not give up that easily.

Silent tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She turned to watch her friend, and upon seeing that she was crying again, Tony hurried by her side. "Sorry, Tony," she whispered.

"It's okay, honey, I understand." Tony said, taking her in his arms again.

Tony had called Abby 'honey' again; he just couldn't help it. Seeing her like that was breaking his heart, and unconsciously or consciously – he wasn't sure which – he thought that calling her 'honey' could comfort her somehow.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you 

"Tony, I don't know what I would do without Gibbs. I am who am thanks to him. If he were to die, I'm not sure I would want to live anymore…" She trailed off, her voice muffled against his chest.

Tony placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Abbs, please don't say that! Gibbs isn't dead – we haven't any proof of his death. We're all here with you; I'm here with you, and there's Kate and Ducky… we all need you! And Gibbs wouldn't let me let you say such a thing," Tony told her, a slight tone of anger and fear in his voice.

He knew Abby could be like this: one minute she was clear-sighted and the next she was depressive and having morbid thoughts when she couldn't deal with her emotions. And the fact that it was Gibbs causing this emotional state made everything worse.

"Abby, look at me," Tony said gently but firmly, and so she did. He could see so much in her eyes: how scared she was to never find Gibbs alive again, terrified that they would bring her back to him in a dark plastic bag. And he was also able to read something else in her big green eyes – something he didn't even voice in his head.

"Gibbs isn't dead; we'll bring him back alive. Do you hear me?" Tony told her, trying to put all his conviction into his voice.

Abby didn't answer, instead leaning her head back against her friend, who held her tightly in his arms once more.

Tony tried to be strong and showed a brave face to Abby, but inside he didn't feel brave at all -- inside he felt as terrified as his friend did. What he'd seen in Gibbs's house was scaring the hell out of him.

All Tony really wanted right now was to have someone who could take him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, that Gibbs would be fine and that he would be back safe and sound, but no one could do this for him right now. He was single again. He wanted someone he could talk to and make love and wake up next to the next morning and the morning after that…

That's what Tony really wanted deep down inside…

He really had hoped that Special Agent Paula Cassidy could have been that person, but she was too emotional to be able to stay with him, and every time Gibbs had said something to her, she disappeared and didn't call him back when he left a message on her voice mail.

It was then that he understood that he had misjudged her, like most women he'd come to know. Maybe it was Gibbs's disappearance, but he realized suddenly that all the women he'd known were superficial and that all they had brought him was a night or two of good sex – nothing else.

Actually, there were only two women in his life that he could talk to – really talk to – having a complete conversation with. One of them was cuddled against his chest and the other one was… his partner at work… Kate.

To be continued…

7


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trapped – Chapter Six **_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Authors note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER SIX

Everything was black and cold and damp. In spite of the chill, he felt warm inside – the warmth of a remembered love. Strangely, Gibbs didn't feel any pain anymore. He felt like he was floating a little.

_He could see himself standing in front of the plasma screen, looking at something. He smiled as he realized who stood in front of him. She looked so focused, as always, and it felt so good to be near her. Sometimes Gibbs wished he could stay longer than a few minutes in Abby's laboratory with her alone. Not surrounded by Tony, Kate, or McGee, or even Palmer – just the two of them. That didn't happen often enough._

_One of the only times he could remember was during the Shields case. Then, he'd had the chance to spend a little time with her because the rest of the team was at the Shields' house to watch aver the family. _

Gibbs smiled to himself, remembering it clearly – and suddenly a wave of dizziness struck him. How could he be seeing himself being with Abbs and looking at a plasma screen? He wasn't dead, was he?

Something wasn't right about all this… Now he saw himself watching something on the screen. He and Abby were looking at the crime scene: Lieutenant Commander Nikki Shields's car before it had been blown up.

_Gibbs was standing in front of the screen, looking carefully at the image. A red line framed two cars; one of them was Lieutenant Commander Shields's ._

"_I see something," he told Abby._

_Abby, who seemed a little pissed off about the image quality on the screen, replied with a hint of annoyance perceptible in her voice, "You see speckling, Gibbs."_

"_No, I see a guy planting a bomb under her SUV."_

_It was like she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Abby told him that the VCR had been through a lot. Seeing Gibbs's enthusiasm, though, she decided to try on new program called 'Star Witness,' which could bring more clarity to a picture._

_Gibbs asked her about it, and she explained as he came to stand by her side. Then a few minutes later, he went to stand back in front of the screen. "You're getting somewhere, girl."_

"_I am, straight into a brick wall. Whoever it was, he's blocked by the vehicle," she stated. _

"_Look at the reflection," he insisted._

_Abbs tilted her head to the left, a little surprised. "What reflection?"_

"_Look at the finish of the car next to it." _

"_You're serious?" _

_Gibbs turned to her and said a little sharply, "Abbs, look at the door pan – dark and shiny."_

_Abby looked at the picture more closely now and clicked on her computer mouse so that it would scan and zoom into the image._

"_A reflection of whoever planted the bomb," Abby, said enthusiastically, looking at him and punching him in the arm. "Gibbs, you're hired!" _

_He couldn't help but laugh. _

"Damn! It's bloody cold in here – when in hell is this guy gonna show up? I don't have all day," he muttered.

The man shifted from one foot to the other and wrapped his arms tightly around himself in a feeble attempt to warm himself. It didn't really help much; the wind was slicing through his coat. It was already bad enough that he'd been involved in this, but on top of that, he had to do all the nasty work. Doing it when it was a person he didn't know was not a terribly rewarding thing to do, but when he knew the guy it was worse. And this time, it wasn't a nobody; it was an NCIS special agent.

He was in charge of finishing the job his 'mate' had started. All of this had started so stupidly. Three weeks ago, he'd been hanging around in a bar, trying his best to get drunk – in hopes of forgetting the humiliation. A humiliation that had landed him in jail.

And the man responsible for all his misery: NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And he was definitely going to pay for it. It was at that moment that a man came to sit next to him at the bar.

Tony and Abby were deeply asleep. Abby had seemed to finally find some peace and now she was sleeping in Tony's arms.

Abby found herself suddenly standing in some sort of fog. Strangely enough, she didn't feel afraid, and decided to take a few steps forward. After a few steps she saw a shadow of a silhouette forming in front of her. She wasn't sure if she recognized the person – she definitely knew it was a man. Slowly, very slowly, the fog faded away and a smile spread on Abby's face.

"Gibbs!" she said happily, running to him. She stopped a few inches away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He smiled weakly.

Abby looked up at him sheepishly. "I know it may sound masochistic, but I love worrying about you, Gibbs."

She took a few steps forward and cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes. Gibbs closed his arms around her and closed his eyes as well. They stayed like this for a few endless moments. Then Gibbs opened his eyes.

"Abbs?"

"Yes?" she replied without moving away from the safety of Gibbs's arms.

"Promise me you'll never give up on what you believe in. I know you guys will find me, but in case… you can't get there on time…" His voice trailed off, and he had to take a few moments to breathe.

"Gibbs… Don't say such things, please," she pleaded, her voice trembling.

"Abby, I'm not saying for my pleasure. I'm saying this because I'm realistic." His voice was weak. "As you can see, I'm not in very good shape…"

And indeed Abby could see that he had bruises and blood almost on every part of his body. She flinched at the sight.

"You're not in too much pain, are you?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, Abbs, don't worry."

One look into his blue eyes was enough for Abby to know he was lying to her and her heart ached for him.

"Gibbs… Don't lie to me," she told him, looking into his eyes.

Jethro Gibbs offered her a small smile and went for the truth. "To be honest, Abbs, I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold on much longer…My Marine training is a little rusty and doesn't want to kick in."

"Gibbs, you need to fight back. We need you… I need you. I wouldn't know how to keep going without you. I can't do it. I'll get you out of this mess, I promise. Just hold on, please!" she said in a crying voice.

With that said, she held onto him with everything she had, hoping that her action would infuse him with some of her energy, life and hope.

Gibbs started to disentangle himself from her and took a few steps back. He turned around and started to walk back in the direction from which he'd come. The fog appeared again, and he slowly began to fade from sight as he continued to walk into it.

He turned to look at her one last time and smiled. "Take care, Abbs. We'll see each other soon…" Then he signed something to her before he was completely engulfed by the fog.

Abby felt fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "Gibbs…" she whispered.

To be continued…

5


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trapped – Chapter Seven**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Authors note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kate was lying in her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't stop the thousand thoughts that were spinning in her head. This would never stop, she had the feeling, and she was going crazy.

She finally stood up and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, hoping that it would help her to relax a little bit. Kate pushed the button of the electric kettle and waited until the water boiled. She suddenly felt lonely and decided to put on some music, so she went to the living room where her stereo was. Looking through her CDs, she let her gaze fall on her Evanescence CD _"_Fallen." Taking the CD box in her hand, she looked at the back of it to see what songs were on it… A melancholy smile appeared on her lips when her eyes read one special title: _"Bring Me to Life."_

Every time she heard the song Tony's face appeared to her. Sure, when she work with him, she always needed to say teasing things to him—calling him a pig or anything like that—to hide the fact that in the secret of her heart she really did like him.

Kate put the CD in the stereo and flipped through the titles until she was heard the first notes of the song. She closed her eyes slowly, and as always, Tony appeared in her mind. Kate went to her couch and closed her eyes again, grabbing a pillow as if it could have been him. Unfortunately, Tony was with her best friend right now because she needed him more than ever.

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_**

Kate knew Tony was Abby's anchor and would prevent her from sinking completely. Abby needed someone to hold on to, but the problem was Kate was starting to need someone too, and was wondering how long Tony would hold on. Tony was strong, there was no doubt on about that, but he was only a human being, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he had his limits.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**_

He wanted to get some warmth. He was starting to freeze and he was thirsty. For a minute he had been tempted to try to get closer to the wall, where he heard water dripping off, just to wet his lips, but his body wouldn't allow it. It ached everywhere, even more by each passing second.

Gibbs had no doubt he would drift off again soon. As a Marine he had been trained for these kinds of situations, but because of his condition he wouldn't be able to take much more. He aggressor had found a new kind of torture for Gibbs; he often held a lighter next to Gibbs's skin, in addition to the other injuries.

Gibbs could feel the heat that emanated from the flame, and when it finally licked the edges of the gunshot wound on his shoulder Gibbs could not hold back a cry of pain that came right from his soul. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in years the faces of his lost wife and daughter appeared to him… Shannon and Kelly.

And for a moment, Gibbs thought that maybe going with them wouldn't be so bad – dying wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Then Gibbs heard a soft voice in his head. "No, honey, you can't come with us. It's not your time yet – you have to hold on. You are strong, so don't you dare give up. You still have a job to do here and your team needs you. And there is someone on your team who needs you more than ever. She adores you, and even more…" His wife's voice continued kindly. "And something tells me that those feelings are shared. You need to get out of here alive, Jethro, to tell her how you feel… it's the only way to move on. We love you and we will always be with you in your heart..."

The blond little girl, who was holding her mother's hand, waved to him with a smile and said softly but eagerly, "Love you, daddy." And they disappeared.

"Love you too, honey," he whispered back, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Well, well look at that. NCIS Special Agent Gibbs is crying. Who ever thought that a tough guy like you would be able to cry. Do you have a heart after all?" He laughed sarcastically.

Gibbs didn't really pay attention to his aggressor. He was trying to focus on something that was worth staying alive for, and there was only one thing in all his life that was worth that. She was the light of his days. She was the one who could soothe his heart every time he looked at her…

Abby woke up with a start. She was in a sweat and felt like she was suffocating. Tony woke up as well. "Abbs?" he said, just getting out of his sleep.

"NO, STOP!" Abby managed to cry out.

At her words, Tony woke up completely. He reached out, but Abby curled herself up into a ball in the corner of the bed. Tony could clearly see the terrified expression on her face.

"Don't touch me!" she said in a crying voice.

Tony slowly came closer to her, trying to be very gentle, not wanting to frighten her even more. "Abby? Abby, it's me, Tony," he whispered to her.

Tony couldn't help but think, _"Here we go again – first she starts to feel better, and then things get worse…" _

He really loved Abby as the great friend she always was, but he was starting to wonder how much more he would be able to take Tony was starting to give up a little and his nerves were faltering: each time Abby broke, his heart broke too.

If they ever found the guy who kidnapped Gibbs, Tony wasn't sure he would not kill the guy…

"Please, Abby, don't. Don't do that. I need you, and Gibbs needs you to get him back. Honey, please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?"

This situation was completely crazy, but Tony was starting to understand that there was some kind of connection between his friend and Gibbs – even if it seemed completely insane to him. He had to admit that Abby had never acted like this before, and there was only one single explanation… was Abby feeling what Gibbs was feeling?

"How bad can this be? Let's give it a try," he thought.

"Abby, tell me what you feel, please? What's happening?"

No reaction came from her at first, but then slowly she moved a little. "Heat… I feel heat from a flame… my… my shoulder hurts like hell. The flame's coming closer – too close to my gunshot wound. No… no, please, NO!" Abby screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tony got closer to her and took her in his arms. "Shhhh, Abbs, it's okay. You are here with me – nothing can happen," he told her, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Too late – the flame is now biting the edges of the wound and it's like he's marking me… he's enjoying the fact that he is torturing me," Abby said in a muffled voice.

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. Abby had just described how Gibbs was being tortured, and he had to swallow hard at the thought of what Gibbs must be going through. A lot of stuff was spinning through his mind and an idea suddenly came to him.

"Abbs, honey, do you by any chance my have any idea where he might be?" he gently asked her.

This whole situation was crazy, but if Abby could feel what Gibbs was feeling – maybe she would be able to give some indication to where he was confined if she could concentrate herself enough.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Abby curled herself into a ball again.

"Abby? What? What's happening?" She was screaming as if someone was slitting her throat. For the first time since the whole ordeal had started, he was overcome by panic.

Abby kept crying and Tony was petrified by fear—fear that they might never find Gibbs alive. If that was the case, what were they going to do? No, that could not be an option; they had to find him.

Tony had the impression that his world was slowly breaking into pieces. He wished that all this wasn't really happening, that he would finally wake up from this bad dream. The only problem was: this was not a nightmare, this was the cold reality.

"Knife…" Abby suddenly said in a voice strangled with cries.

"What?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Whoever is holding him hostage had cut him with a knife, Tony…" Abby explained in a low voice.

Tony swallowed once more. This time he couldn't avoid calling Kate. He looked Abbs in the eyes and then stood up to get his cell phone. She had to come right away, and when she knew, they would make a decision about what to do together.

He flipped open his phone and dialed Kate's phone number, hoping she would still be up at this hour. She picked up at the second ring tone.

"Kate Todd."

"Kate? It's me… I think we have a big problem. Could you come over to my apartment, please?"

"Be there in thirty minutes," she answered, before hanging up without a further word.

Kate quickly took a shower and dressed, then took her car keys and left her house. She hadn't asked Tony anything because there was no need for that. If he was calling, it meant that something was wrong.

Kate appeared at his apartment door thirty minutes later sharp. The minute Tony opened the door, Kate knew that the situation they were in was critical.

"Come on in," Tony told Kate as he stepped aside to let her pass.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her heartbeat accelerated a little in anticipation of what might be coming.

Tony didn't answer her question. He just led her to his bedroom where Abby had again curled herself into a ball on the bed. When Kate saw Abby she was about to run to her side, but Tony stopped her by holding her arm.

"No, don't, Kate," he voiced.

"But…" she started.

"I know, but she won't let you approach her."

"But we can't leave her like this," she said worriedly.

"I agree, but she won't let you approach her," Tony insisted.

"But why?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me because the situation is completely nuts."

Kate looked at him with questioning eyes, not really understanding what her friend and colleague had just told her.

"Go ahead, shoot, and we'll see if I believe it or not."

"All right then, but wait until I'm finished with the explanation before reacting, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Kate answered, obviously puzzled.

Tony hesitated a split second more, then he started: "Abby is **_connected _**to Gibbs. I don't know how it's possible, but that's the way it is."

Kate cut him off. "Stop playing around, Tony. In normal times, it's already difficult when you say idiotic things, but…"

Tony lifted his hand. "Do you see Abby? Do you have the slightest idea why she looks like that?" he asked her simply.

"I don't know—because she's afraid, maybe?" Kate said in an irritated voice.

"That's a part of it, yeah, but also because she's in pain."

"But why aren't you doing something?" she asked.

"Because I can't. She doesn't have a thing. But she's feeling everything Gibbs does. Kate, Gibbs has been tortured by his kidnapper or kidnappers."

"Come on, Tony, this is not the right time for telling jokes. You're impossible," Kate said greatly vexed.

Tony shot her a glare, angry that Kate once again thought that he could tell lies in such moments. He'd done some pretty immature things in the past, but when it was work-related, his team could count on him. And for God's sake, they were talking about Abby here.

"Sorry, Tony," she said simply, regret creeping in her voice. It was indeed a question of Abbs, so he wouldn't make up insane stories like this.

"I know this sounds crazy, but Abby is really connected to him. She started to scream without any reason, Kate, twice. At the beginning I didn't get it, but then I remembered how we found her in her lab and she was telling us that Gibbs would not come." Tony paused for a few minutes.

"Yeah, you're right…" she sighed.

Tony looked in Abby's direction with sad eyes. Things suddenly seemed so difficult to him. What would they do if they found Gibbs's lifeless body?

"Tony? Tony?" Kate called him.

"Hmmm…"

"Tell me, why was Abby screaming?"

"I'm not really sure I want to tell you. You might think I made it up again, and it's kind of nasty."

"Tony, please don't be such a child—we don't have time for this. I need to know everything if we might hope to find Gibbs alive. Have you asked Abbs if she might have any indication to where he might be held captive?"

"No, but I wanted to try."

"Come with me. We're going to ask her about it together," she said softly, gently squeezing his forearm.

They both went to Abby's side to ask her if she knew something, anything about where Gibbs was.

To be continued….

8


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trapped – Chapter eight **_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Authors note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

**Authors note # 2:** **_Chapter 8 of Trapped that's been reposted is not a new one, it's just been slightly modified, so that, the next chapter could fit better for the story. I apologized of the false hopes that some might have had that it actually was a new chapter._**

_**Chapter nine is still in progress, and for those who might been wondering. "Trapped" is not quite finished. And finally to Tweeter, I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to do and I couldn't figure out to posted it otherwise. My apologize**_

**_Thanks for your comprehension._**

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo parked his car a few blocks away from the disused hangar as along with four other cars. They were joined by Fornell, who had been informed of the situation and was in a very bad mood.

Fornell didn't understand why he hadn't been informed sooner. But no member of Gibbs's team wanted to answer, because they were too affected and anxious about what they were about to discover in that building.

Abby had finally been able to tell them what she'd seen in her vision, though not without crying. She'd had to concentrate, trying to get every possible detail to describe the place where Gibbs was held hostage. She'd been incredibly brave, telling Tony and Kate what they needed to know, so they could figure out where it was.

And now here they all were, anxious about what would come next. Abby had insisted on accompanying them. Kate had tried to talk her out of it, knowing that arguing was a waste of time, but she'd had to try for Abby's sake. Whatever they'd find in there, it wouldn't be easy to deal with, certainly not for the young forensic tech.

She'd suffered a lot lately because of her special bond with Gibbs. She'd felt every torture they inflicted on him – and for that Tony promised himself that when they found the ones responsible for all this they would pay, no matter when or where…

Tony turned to look at Abbs to make sure she was still okay and ready for what would come. Abby nodded almost imperceptibly. Tony then turned to Kate, their eyes locking for a moment, and it was like the world had suddenly stopped turning.

Abby watched them and sighed. Tony shook himself from his trance and took a deep breath before slowly opening his car door. Kate and Abby did the same, their hearts starting to accelerate as they slowly walked toward the other cars.

Tony gave the orders, before the trio walked toward the uncertainties. It was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. When they were at the entrance, they all took a deep breath. Tony counted to three, and they entered, guns at the ready.

Abby was on Tony's heels. "NCIS, federal agents, hands in the air!" Kate and Tony shouted in unison.

But nothing was moving inside, for the good reason that nobody was in there. Then Abby's face went pale. She'd spotted something dark on the floor a couple yards away from them. "No," Abby whispered. Shoving past Tony, she ran toward it.

"Abby… wait!" Tony practically yelled at her, but she wasn't listening. All she wanted to do right now was find out exactly what she'd seen.

When Abby arrived at the particular spot, she fell to her knees and took her head in her hands… "No, this can't be true… we're too late…"

Tony and Kate rushed to Abby's side and looked, petrified, at the floor where Abbs was. A body was lying in front of them. It was black and scattered with red stains. No-one needed to be Einstein to get the significance of this; the red stains were what remained of burned flesh.

Tony had to fight a wave of dizziness that threatened to rush through him. Kate's eyes were brimming with tears. She looked at her friend, who was crying.

Was this really what was left of Gibbs? Was he dead? Were they really too late? Had life been finally so cruel to him that he'd to die like this in such an atrocity? Leroy Jethro Gibbs had done so much for so many people – even though he could be an ass sometimes, he'd done everything he could to put the bad guys away… and what was his reward for all this? That he had to die? This was so pathetic…

"I'm sorry, Gibbs… I'm sorry that I let you down like this. This is all my fault. You died because of me," Abby choked out between sobs.

Having heard what his friend just said, Tony approached her and gently but firmly grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her intently. "Abby, none of this is your fault. Do you hear me?" he demanded, his voice amazingly strong.

"Yes, it is, Tony! If I hadn't been paralyzed with fear and sadness as well as hurt, I would have been able to tell you where Gibbs was being kept. And what's the result of my cowardice? Gibbs's dead!" she said, a touch of vehemence in her voice.

"Stop that, Abby, stop feeling responsible for the fact that you couldn't tell us earlier where he was kept hostage. You were suffering because you could feel every torture he had to endure."

"But…"

"No, buts, Abby. We're not even sure this is Gibbs's body, so let's try to calm down a little, okay?" Tony said, trying to rationalize things.

Slowly standing up again, he went to Ducky, wondering for a few seconds where his energy had come from as well as his self-control. A smile suddenly appeared on his lips. "Thanks, Gibbs," he whispered to himself.

Ducky joined Kate and Abby a moment later with Gerald. Looking sadly at the two women, he didn't say a word. Kate stood and slowly, gently pulled Abby with her so that Ducky and Gerald could do their work.

Tony was taking pictures of the hangar that had become a crime scene. Lengths of caution tape had been placed around the doors of the hangar to indicate that something had happened. There were no onlookers around, since the hangar was located not far from a long-abandoned chemical factory in a quiet, empty part of town. No-one would have found a body for a long time.

But the kidnapper hadn't counted on Abby's visions – nobody would have, except for Tony, who had realized that his friend was blessed or cursed with such a gift.

Tony DiNozzo was still taking pictures of the scene when something drew his attention. He zoomed in with his camera. "Cassidy, come over here with the light, please."

"Coming up," she said as she hurried to the van to get the material.

Paula Cassidy handed DiNozzo what he had asked for. She studied him intensely. Cassidy suddenly felt strangely sad. Gibbs's face appeared in her mind. Sure, Gibbs wasn't exactly what she would call an easy person to work with, but he was very good at his job and was a damn good NCIS agent.

Tony put the special glasses on, and flashed the black light on. He slid it along the floor slowly and a pool of blood appeared, making it look like a huge stain of blue  
fluorescent paint. Tony's heart skipped a beat while he continued to slide slowly with the black light. Other stains appeared, as he swept the area with the light, and Tony felt a rush of cold sweat running down his spine. Whoever had been here must have suffered a lot and lost a huge amount of blood.

Cassidy put on a pair of plastic glasses as well. She was watching over Tony's shoulder, holding her breath. This was bad.

Kate was still holding Abby as she helped her up to her feet and slowly led her out to the exit. Tears were watering her eyes as she walked out; she was remembering the stupid conversation she'd had with Tony about Gibbs being late.

Tony switched the light off and sighed heavily, carefully stepping back and then to the exit, hoping to get some fresh air. He desperately needed air, he need to breathe; his lungs suddenly felt as if they'd been packed in. He slowly tried to breathe in, out, in, out.

The rest of the men that still were in the building were collecting all the pieces of evidence they could. This was going to be one very long and hard investigation…

To be continued….

Please, don't freak out, and stay tuned for the next chapter. There'll big a big surprise…

6


	9. Chapter 9

**_Trapped – Chapter nine_**

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER NINE

Ducky and Gerald placed the remains of the body carefully in a body bag, and Ducky slowly zipped the bag, fighting an overwhelming wave of emotion that now enveloped the whole of his being.

He couldn't believe, he _refused_ to believe, that the contents of the dark gray bag were the remains of his best friend. This wasn't real – this couldn't be real – Gibbs was indestructible, untouchable. Ducky's eyes were red, and he struggled to contain the tears that were brimming at his eyes.

He looked at Gerald sadly, and they both carefully lifted up the bag and laid it on the stretcher. A tear rolled down the old medical examiner's cheek. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Now, his job had to be the examination of the remains, and there was no way he would let someone else take a look at the body.

Kate was desperately trying to soothe Abby's sorrow. But even if she had calmed down a little thanks to Tony's words, Kate could see that her best friend was devastated. Caitlin Todd felt helpless and immensely sad.

Nothing would ever be the same again in each of their worlds if, indeed, the remains were to be Gibbs. What would they do? How would they go on? Sometimes life could be pretty hard—they all knew that all too well with everything they'd witnessed on some crime scenes—but Gibbs was their anchor. They all knew he was there to support them. But now, he was gone.

Tony had told Abby that they didn't know if the body was Gibbs's, but neither was there any certainty that it wasn't. And that was what was the most frightening to them. There were a thousand questions without answers…

But they all also knew that the world wouldn't stop turning and that the crimes wouldn't stop because their chief had disappeared. Also, Gibbs would have kicked their asses if they didn't find a way to go on. No matter what was going to happen next, they had to find whoever did this. At all costs.

Kate was still trying to comfort Abby when she suddenly stopped walking. Kate stopped as well, looking at her worriedly.

"Abby, you okay?" she asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Gibbs isn't dead!" Abby stated suddenly.

"Abby… I know you're in pain, but…"

"No, Kate, Tony is right! We're not even sure the remains are his. If they were, I would have felt it. Kate, Gibbs came to me in a dream. He was still alive, weak and horribly hurt, but he was alive! I didn't get it before because of my emotions. I have to find him, to bring him back," she told Kate, with renewed force in her voice.

"Abby… I'm not sure…"

Looking at her friend, Abby said, "Kate, until I have proof that this is what's left of Gibbs, I can't and I won't stop searching for him. I've made a horrible mistake by letting my emotions take over my scientific self-control. And now that I have it back, I won't give up until we find him and he's safe here with us!"

That said, Abby walked to the cars at a steady, determined pace. She was feeling so much better now. Whatever she had to do to bring him home, she would do it. She abruptly stopped and turned to face her friend, adding, "And by the way, Gibbs wouldn't want me to let myself break down like I did." With a wink at Kate, she headed back toward the cars.

"Tony!" Kate yelled.

"Be right there," he answered, as he walked toward her.

"Well Abby's back, or so it seems. At least that's what she told me. She also said she would not rest 'til we get Gibbs back," Kate explained.

At that Tony couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his lips. "Finally…" he whispered.

"Tony, I'm not sure this is good…" Kate started to say.

"No, Kate, that is exactly what Abbs needs, something to get her focus on."

Kate frowned, "Yeah, maybe, but Gibbs is the reason she had her breakdown. And the research she'll be working on will be related to him in a way or another."

"Exactly! Gibbs's kidnapping is the reason she got down and now it'll be the reason she'll fight back. You said it yourself: 'She would not rest 'til we get Gibbs back….' And that is precisely what she's gonna do, knowing her. They are connected in a strange way. I'm not questioning that anymore after what I've witnessed."

Kate and Tony were silent for a moment.

"Did you find something in there?" Kate suddenly asked.

"Except for a huge pool of blood, you mean?" Tony answered, a hint of pain in his voice.

Caitlin Todd immediately felt her heart sink. "Tony, you sure you're okay?"

He sighed. "Yes, I am, Kate," he answered in an unconvincing voice even to his own ears.

Without a word, Kate moved closer to him and slowly put her arms around him, hugging him. "Thank you, Tony…" Kate whispered.

"For what?" he asked, hugging her back tightly.

"For being so strong for Abby and me, for being the man you are. Even if sometimes I'd love to smack you, you are a great man. And you are a wonderful NCIS agent, Mister Anthony DiNozzo." She smiled.

Pulling back a little, Tony locked his gaze with hers for a few endless seconds.

"I'm not the strong person you think I am, Kate. Most of the time I play macho man or I'm babbling about my so-called 'dates', but in reality…" His voice trailed off.

"Sssh, Tony, it's gonna be okay," Kate said in a soothing voice.

Tony tightened his embrace around Kate's thin frame, rubbing his back. She knew Tony was there for Abbs because he was her friend, but she also knew that protecting Abby was something Gibbs would have asked Tony to do. Tony DiNozzo was the agent in charge until Gibbs's return.

Gibbs had always been protective of the members of his team, but with Abby Sciuto, it was different—he was sort of overprotective, and Tony was acting the same way. He was there for them, but Kate would be there for him. That was a promise she made to herself. Whenever Tony needed someone to talk to or simply some soothing words she would be there to give that to him.

Now, they had to get back to work. Otherwise they'd never be able to get Gibbs back, and they knew that Abby wouldn't rest if they didn't get him back safe and sound.

"Thanks, Kate, I needed that," Tony said, in a whisper.

"Anytime, macho man, anytime," she replied with a smile, detangling herself from his embrace.

Tony smiled back with a wink. He decided to go back to the lab with Abby. Although she was obviously feeling better, at least enough to stay alone, he wanted to be there when she found something, in case it was something bad related to their boss.

"Abby, wait up! I'm going with you," Tony yelled, while waving his right hand in the air.

The forensic scientist stopped and turned, smiling at him. DiNozzo gazed at Kate one last time, saying nothing.

"No worries, Tony. I'll handle it here, now go." She smiled again.

"Thanks…"

TBC…

6


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trapped – Chapter ten**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER TEN

Abby and Tony were in the lab, examining every single piece of evidence they'd collected at the crime scene – Abbs was examining, and Tony observed. Abby suddenly was full of life and determined to find something that would give them any indication to where Gibbs had been kept as a hostage.

Kate, helped by a team as well as by Agent Paula Cassidy, had brought all the evidence they found into the warehouse to the lab, then Kate had gone back to her desk. Tony had ordered her to search into Gibbs's past, to see if she could find anything that might give them at least a tiny clue to who might have done this.

It felt kind of strange to dig into Gibbs's life. She had done this a thousand times before on cases to be sure if the suspect was clean or if he'd been accused of anything, but this was not just anyone's life or past. This was Gibbs's.

And she was also mad at herself for not having thought of doing this before. That was the way they proceeded for each and every investigation they were on, but this wasn't any case; this was the kidnapping of their boss, and friend.

They all felt as if they had the sword of Damocles dangling above their heads. Gibbs's survival depended on him, but also on them, on how fast they'd find anything that would lead them to where he was kept.

Abby had examined a piece of human tissue – human skin – that was valuable for a DNA test, and she was waiting impatiently. The problem was that she couldn't do anything but wait; it was driving her beyond mad. She'd done a comparison DNA test with a sample of Gibbs's DNA, and was anxious about finding out the results.

What if the results were positive? Would it really mean that the burned body was Gibbs? Or would it be a trick? It wouldn't be the first time something like that had ever been done.

_Yeah, but what if I was wrong? Abby, your mind is playing tricks on you again… _

No, no, this was not Gibbs's body. It wasn't! She'd seen him. He had talked to her. Okay, it was a dream, but he was alive.

"Abby, are you ok?" came Tony's question.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I am, Tony, no worries. I just realized that I already know that the results will come out negative, and if they aren't, well… I just know it isn't Gibbs anyway."

"Abby, what are you trying to say? That if the results are positive, someone might have placed some of Gibbs's DNA on the remains of whoever that is, to make us think Gibbs is dead?" Tony asked in disbelief, not really believing that he'd come up with such a theory himself.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Tony!" she said, not able to contain the smile that appeared on her lips.

"So you think Gibbs is alive, somewhere?" he asked, smiling inwardly.

"I know so, Tony. I've dreamed of him—he was weak, hurt, and bleeding a lot, but he was alive! And he asked me not to give up. I'm not gonna give up, Tony, I'm NOT! He's alive somewhere. I feel it! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

"I know, Abbs. Calm down—I trust you with this."

Then something seemed to click in Tony DiNozzo's mind, and a smile appeared on his lips. Abby looked quizzically at her friend. "What?"

"Magnum PI!" he said, cheerfully.

"Huh? What does 'Magnum, PI' have to do with all this?" Abby asked, not quite understanding the meaning of Tony's sudden happiness. "Would it be too much for you to explain, Tony, please?"

"Not at all, my dear Abby," Tony said. He came to stand up behind her as he started his explanation. "I think some sort of an explanation of Gibbs's kidnapping can be found in the pilot episode of Magnum PI. See, in the first episode of the show, 'Don't Eat the Snow in Hawaii'…"

Abby looked at Tony as if he had said something incredibly stupid. Tony just smiled and continued his story. When he finally finished, Abby's face lit up and she couldn't resist hugging him. He had crazy ideas sometimes, but most of the time they proved to be not so crazy after all.

Tony thought that the kidnapper could actually be someone Gibbs knew. Someone so angry that the only thing he could do to ease his pain was to hurt the person who caused him the pain…

Then it happened again: Abby suddenly cried out and fell to her knees. Tony had no time to catch her as he realized what was happening. Abby's marvelous green eyes suddenly darkened, and she went deadly pale again.

"No, please, not again. Please, God…" Abby pleaded.

Tony, who'd knelt beside her, put a protective arm around her shoulders, and Abby laid her head against his chest. Gibbs would not be able to hang on much longer. Abby could feel it.

"He's not gonna be able to survive much longer," she breathed, fighting against new tears that were threatening to roll over her pale cheeks.

"It's gonna be fine, Abbs. Just have faith, okay? I promised you—we will bring him back. Now, as much I as enjoy having you in my arms like this, you better get back to your analysis," Tony told her, smiling.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Abby answered automatically.

Looking at her, Tony smiled, seeing a tiny sparkle of light had returned to her wonderful green eyes. He helped her up.

"You'll be okay in here?" he asked her.

"Sure," was her simple reply.

"I'll be right back, honey. I'm just going to check if Kate found something, and see how she's doing, okay?" he said while he walked out of Abby's lab.

She watched him leave with a little smile before calling him back. "Hey, Tony!"

Popping his head back into the lab, he said, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Abbs, but you know what would happen to me if Gibbs finds out I didn't take care of you when he gets back, don't you?" he smirked, walking away.

"Tony?" she called again, and once more Tony's head showed up in the lab. Abby stayed silent, just running toward him. Throwing herself at his neck, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, well, seems to me that the old Abby is back in full force." He laughed.

"Positive thoughts, Tony, they can do miracles. Now go see Kate," she told him as she let go of him and headed back to her computers.

Tony smiled as he went to the elevator. She was finally there again; the Abby full of energy and positive thoughts. The Abby who never gave up on anything, until she found what she wanted. He knew that she was still weak, but she was back and that was what he needed. That was what they all needed, and now he was certain that they'd find Gibbs alive again.

Abby felt still scared about really losing Gibbs, but she felt better than she had since this entire nightmare had started. Then something happened that left her petrified in front of the plasma screen of her lab.

On the screen, green capital letters flashed the words 'POSITIVE MATCH,' and Gibbs's records had also appeared on the plasma as well. What she'd feared the most had just happened.

The sample of human tissue matched Gibbs's.

"NO-OOOOOOOOO!" she cried.

TBC…

6


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trapped – Chapter eleven**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Abby's breath caught in her throat.

_No, please tell me I'm gonna wake up sooner or later, please? Tell me that Gibbs is actually laying in his bed and sleeping or that he's coming to stand behind me with a Caff Pow for me in his hands, please_. She begged to herself.

Tony had just reached Kate's desk when his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket he flipped it open and. When he saw the caller's identity, he felt something happen in his stomach. "Tony…could…yo…you…co…come back down…" he heard her ask him in a strangely cold voice empty of all emotion.

Tony knew immediately something was wrong. Without a word he hung up and rushed to the elevator, soon followed by Kate.

Pushing the elevator button, Tony looked at Kate who was watching him with questioning eyes. He simply answered: "Something's wrong…"

Caitlin Todd felt her heart sink. As the elevator doors opened, the two federal agents entered the suddenly cold metallic cage that would bring them down to Abby's lab. They both hoped the DNA test would point to a cold case.

DiNozzo couldn't help but think of what his friend had said, when she'd suddenly collapsed to the ground _"He's not gonna be able to survive much longer..."_ They needed a link, a hint—anything that could lead to a break in the case, otherwise…

"Tony?" Kate called him softly.

Tony, nearly jumped at the soft call of his name, and looked at his partner with a worried gaze. It was not going to get better, even if he'd said so to Abby while trying to reassure both her and himself. Things weren't turning the way he'd hoped, and he was starting to doubt they ever would.

Kate seemed to sense it, and took a step toward him. Sliding her arms slowly very slowly around him, she hugged him tightly. He said nothing, just laid his head on Kate's shoulder.

"I'm scared, Kate. What if we can't find him back in time? What if we fail? I know I have broad shoulders, but every time Abby breaks down, the wall I try to build up cracks a little bit more. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle this pressure, Kate," Tony told her in a low, cracking voice.

"Oh, Tony… I wish I could tell you how this entire case is going to end. Sadly enough, I can't do that, but I'm sure it's going to be fine. I know it's not that easy to believe, but it will. Gibbs is strong, and so is our Goth girl even if she can be fragile sometimes. Gibbs can't give up—he has to come back for her… for us…You have to have faith. We all have to."

Kate felt Tony's arms tighten even more around her frame. Her heart skipped a beat. He could be so macho and such a jerk when it came to women, but in reality he was still a little boy who was scared of losing what he had always believed in.

It was then that Tony DiNozzo realized that being in charge of a team wasn't what he'd always thought it was. You never recognize how good something is unless you lose it. Gibbs was their rock. Normally Tony would have said something stupid, annoying, foolish even to be able to deal with the situation.

Now, he couldn't; he was Abby's rock, and he was aware of that reality. He couldn't let go of his fears in front of her, or she would be completely broken. She would worry about him too, and he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. She had already enough to deal with. He was protecting Abby like Gibbs would have done, and Kate was trying to protect him.

Tony slowly disentangled himself from Kate's arms and looked at her intently. "Thank you, Kate," he whispered. Bending his head down, he brushed his lips to hers before letting her go as if nothing had just happened.

Startled, she looked at him; she couldn't believe what he'd just done. Then, in a voice barely audible, she answered, "You're welcome."

The elevator doors opened and they both headed for Abby's lab. Abby was still standing stoically in front of the big plasma screen, staring at Gibbs's picture on his records. Tony entered first, Kate on his heels.

"What's wrong, Abbs?" Tony asked, seeing her standing like a statue.

Abby didn't answer, but pointed out her finger onto the screen, turning both their heads. Tony and Kate stared also at the screen as the harsh reality hit them and the implications of it. The human tissue DNA matched Gibbs's. Theoretically this meant that the burned remains they'd found were Gibbs's… now what?

They all stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The world had suddenly stopped Suddenly a sparkle lit up Tony's eyes as he remembered a piece of conversation he'd had with Abby right here in the lab:

"_Abby, are you ok?" came Tony's question. _

"_Hmmm? Yeah, I am, Tony, no worries. I just realized that I already know that the results will come out negative, and if they aren't, well… I just know it isn't Gibbs anyway."_

"_Abby, what are you trying to say? That if the results are positive, someone might have placed some of Gibbs's DNA on the remains of whoever that is, to make us think Gibbs is dead?" Tony asked in disbelief, not really believing that he'd come up with such a theory himself._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying, Tony!" she said, not able to contain the smile that appeared on her lips._

"_So you think Gibbs is alive, somewhere?" he asked, smiling inwardly._

"_I know so, Tony. I've dreamed of him—he was weak, hurt, and bleeding a lot, but he was alive! And he asked me not to give up. I'm not gonna give up, Tony, I'm NOT! He's alive somewhere. I feel it! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"_

"_I know, Abbs. Calm down—I trust you with this."_

"Abby, look at me," he demanded.

Abby Scuito slowly turned her head toward her friend, and looked at him, wondering why he had that sparkle in his eyes when they'd just gotten confirmation that it was Gibbs's burned body they'd found.

She loved Tony like a brother; she loved the way he joked about everything, even the creepiest things, but this… he was actually smiling.

"Tony, how can you do that?" she asked him angrily.

Taken aback, he gazed at her questioningly. "Do what?"

"Smile when we just found out that these remains are Gibbs!" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"No! God, Abby, no, I wasn't smiling because of… I'm smiling because I'm reminding myself of a conversation you and I had in this very same place the other day."

Abby looked at him a little defensively at first and then cocked her head to the side.

"Abby… Did you really think I could have made a joke about all this?" he asked, hurt and sadness creeping into his voice.

The lab tech looked at the floor. "No. I'm so sorry, Tony. It's just…" she started, defeated.

"Hey… Abby, it's ok, honey. Gibbs is fine."

Kate and her friend both looked at him. "Yeah, he is. Based on what you said, he is fine… well, weak and badly hurt."

"Huh? How can you be possibly sure Gibbs is not d…" she stopped, unable to pronounce the word.

"I trust Abby's gut," he simply stated.

Kate looked at him, wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

He continued, "You heard me right, Kate. Abby still feels his pain and she did come up with a very interesting theory. Shell I continue, Abby, or will you explain your theory to Kate?" he asked his friend and favorite forensic tech.

"Well, since you tell things so well, my dear Tony, go ahead," she told him, a ghost of a smile finally brightening up her face a little.

"As it is, Abby thinks someone is trying to set us up, so that we would think that Gibbs is dead, but whoever did this – bastard – didn't count on the fact that in some weird way, she is connected to Gibbs. And, as I witnessed, she can still feel his pain. So he can't be dead."

"Set us up? That is really sick. Make us think he is dead so that wherever he is, he would die alone…"

"Exactly; if we think he's dead, we'd stop the search for him. We have the remains, a sample of tissue that confirmed the identity of the body, so why continue? When in fact he is still alive, somewhere, alone, cold, and hungry. Slow torture and that is exactly what the kidnapper wants… torture before…"

TBC…

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and for news of our favorite boss-man. **

5


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trapped – Chapter twelve**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Thinking about it, Kate had to admit that Abby's theory pretty much made sense, but how would they be able to find Gibbs? The kidnapper would not have the satisfaction of getting his way.

Abby was now smiling herself. Tony was right: if she listened to her gut she definitely knew her 'silver haired fox' was alive…but where? That was the $1,000,000 question, and they couldn't find an answer yet.

"Where's Ducky?" Abby suddenly asked, realizing that he wasn't there.

"I guess he must still be in autopsy. I'm not really sure there is much to look for with such remains," Kate suggested.

"You would be amazed at what can be found on a burned body. And since we still have the teeth…"

No sooner had she said that than Ducky appeared through the lab doors with a huge smile lightning up his face. "We finally have something that might help us to work faster on the case," he explained, displaying a rather long metallic object to them.

Abby was now grinning. "God, how could we have missed this?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other, a little lost, wondering why Duck and Abbs were suddenly so happy because of a piece of metal.

"My dearest Abigail, I think we missed it because of the shock we went through."

"True."

Gibbs couldn't believe that he'd gotten himself stuck in this situation. He was freezing and his wrists were killing him—his whole body was. He was amazed that the pain hadn't killed him already. His kidnapper had left for awhile and Gibbs wondered if he was going to come back. What else could he do, torture him more?

Everything had already been taken away from him: his pride, his strength, his dignity, and his friends—for now at least. There was one thing that could help him to stay alive, one person in his life that could help him not to give up, just by thinking about her… Abby.

Abby Scuito and her amazing, big green eyes. They could be so bewitching, and so full of emotions, so expressive.

He'd seen a lot working in the field: decapitated people, dismembered cadavers, and meat-puzzle men, mummified even as for the Shields case:

_Lieutenant Shields had been found in the extra fuel tank of an F-14 Tomcat. When they brought it back to NCIS Headquarters, Abby was like a child who was about to open her Christmas gifts—the curse of the mummy._ That was so Abby-like.

The ghost of a smile appeared on Gibbs's lips at the memory.

_He was walking with Tony toward the iron coffin. Kate had gone to interrogate the wife of the victim, whom they'd been able to ID thanks to his dog tags. Abby was explaining with her usual enthusiasm how the tank had become a TFOA and landed in the woods. Suddenly Tony made a comment about the fact that if Lt Shields was still alive when he'd been locked in that tank it must have been one hell of a ride. _

_He was embellishing his story with waves of his hands. Abby looked at him like he'd gone crazy or something and signed to Gibbs, who answered in ASL as well, adding the words "You're just figuring that out now?"_

Gibbs loved those little moments he was able to share with her. ASL gave them both the opportunity to talk together without the others understanding a thing and that was something he secretly treasured.

_Later on during the investigation, he entered the lab while she was inspecting the mummy's shirt under a black light. As he stood next to her she told him: _

"_I should have put on Beethoven."_

"_It's not Beethoven?" Gibbs asked, putting on glasses as well._

"_They're the 'Newly-deads'," Abby specified as she removed some orange fiber from the shirt with a pliers, adding that she'd found several fibers, but only one part of the shirt._

"_Same area as Ducky's hairline fractures."_

"_You went to see Ducky before you came to see me?" Abby asked him, disappointed._

_Removing his orange plastic glasses, Gibbs asked, "Are there some priorities I should know about here?"_

"_Girls like to be first…" _

_Stepping into another room of the lab, Abby told Gibbs she hadn't found a match to the fingerprints she'd found…_

Gibbs suddenly realized that he was missing her. He felt empty; he missed them all—they were his family and friends, but Abby, she was different. What he felt toward her was something else as well, something far … deeper.

He was feeling so tired and lost. His team would have to hurry… even though he was fighting against it, Gibbs knew he was slowly breaking down.

Jethro wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on… he had so much unfinished businesses. So many things he still wanted to do, and so little time. The empty feeling was back again, a little like opening a soda and leaving it to go flat. That was exactly how Gibbs was feeling. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to close them so badly…

He let his thoughts drift away.

_Gibbs was standing in a garden, watching a little boy sitting on what seemed to be an unfinished tree house. Jethro knew pretty well that the boy was crying—even though the boy did his best not to show it. His father was dead; someone had sabotaged his parachute._

"_Hey, may I come up?"_

_No answer._

"_Do I need a password? _

_Still no answer. He decided to climb up anyway, but just enough so he could look clearly at the boy. Gibbs hated to see children cry. They were innocent, and didn't deserve to have to deal with the cruelty of the world at such a young age, but it was too late for Billy Fuentes. His father was dead and he would grow up faster than other children, because life had already shown him how hard it could be._

_Children are the world's most precious gifts—the future—and most of the time they can't even be little anymore. Dealing with a child is much easier than dealing with adults. A child does not lie and if he does he does it with sincerity. A child takes you down a dream and brings them to life… A child cries diamond tears, cries because you're crying. _

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He missed his Kelly so much…

Parents were supposed to leave first, not the other way around. He'd killed the man who'd killed her and her mom—his wife. But all it had done was strengthen his need for vengeance. It hadn't made the pain go away; on the contrary, it had made it worse at first…

Nothing came from violence; nothing ever could.

Gibbs was not usually that emotional. He didn't quite understand why he suddenly felt overwhelmed by all this emotions. Maybe the cold or the isolation. He forced himself to think about something else, anything so that he wouldn't fall asleep. This time his thoughts drifted away to his kidnapper.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he knew him—and if he could put a finger on that special thing he would know who this guy was.

And if he would finally find out who was there would still be a problem. How would he be able to get out of this warehouse?

The train of Gibbs's thoughts was broken by the sound of a metallic noise, something like a gate being pushed open.

"How are we feeling today, Gibbs?" someone asked him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't bother to answer; all he did was look at his kidnapper intently.

His stoic behavior pushed the man's anger past the boiling point, and he couldn't stop himself from running to Gibbs and driving a boot into his stomach.

"You're gonna pay, Gibbs—you're going to pay for all that you took away from me. The most precious thing I had on earth…he's out of reach because you sent me back to jail…" The man delivered another kick before leaving.

Jethro could hear that same metallic noise again and then once more before it all went silent again.

The phrase the man had just said played in Gibbs's head over and over again:

"The most precious thing I had on earth…he's out of reach because you sent me back to jail…"

The kidnapper had said 'he'. 'The most precious thing' was a person. After a little while Gibbs understood: a man's most precious thing on earth—a father's most precious possession on earth—was his child!

And if he was right, according to what he could recall from the cases he had solved, there would most probably be only two possibilities…

TBC…

6


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trapped – Chapter thirteen**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that. **This is so far my longest fic ever written by myself.**

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

He should have thought of this before! God, he should have realized it! With the phrase still playing in his head, he thought of several cases, all where kids were involved. Only two got stuck in his mind: Fuentes and Curtin—except that Fuentes had died and his wife wouldn't have any reason to want revenge. Justice had been served for her when they'd caught Fuentes's killer.

The only one left was Curtin…

And if it was indeed Curtin, it wouldn't be easy to get out alive. The man was a SEAL and by now Gibbs was extremely weak. So he hoped like hell that his team would find him soon. Otherwise he seriously doubted he would ever see daylight again.

Abby's bright smile reached her eyes, and Tony thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in days. Seeing her sad and hurt was so heartbreaking; she was such a cheerful person and so full of energy that whenever you felt bad or down, you felt intensely better just by being in the same room with her.

"Duck-man, I think I just might kiss you!" she said, in a joyful tone.

Ducky had to smile at her remark. She had called him 'duck-man' again; she was slowly getting back to her usual self. He looked in Tony's direction and found him smiling as well. They both knew that if Abbs was feeling better they would work faster.

Kate spoke up then. "I'm not really sure I'm following, here…"

Abby turned to her friend with sparkling eyes. "Kate, this metal piece is going to lead to a breakthrough, I'm sure. It's titanium…" she said triumphantly, pointing her index finger at it.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, curious. Then something clicked in his mind and his gaze lit up.

When the lab tech saw the twinkle in her friend's eyes, she simply said, "Exactly!" and ran forward to pull him into a tight hug. Tony readily hugged her back.

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "We're gonna save our boss-man," she told him, determination creeping into her voice.

"You bet we will, Abbs!" he agreed.

Abby let go of her friend to go analyze the piece Ducky was still holding in his hands.

Kate was still lost, and turned to Tony, waiting for him to explain how the metallic stuff would be helpful for the investigation.

Tony rolled his eyes at first, then started to explain to Kate. "The piece of metal Abby went to analyze is only one piece of a puzzle, Kate. It's titanium. This specific material is used to make prostheses for hips, knees and such—even for screws to repair a slipped disc. It's used because it's biocompatible, but that's not the most important thing. The most important thing is that every prosthesis that is or will be implanted in someone's body has a serial number, which…"

"… Can be traced," Kate finished Tony's phrase for him.

"Voila."

"I'm impressed, Anthony…"

Tony smirked at Ducky, and said, "I read sometimes…"

At that Ducky nodded, and went back to the morgue. They'd finally found something that gave them all a glimmer of hope. And Dr Mallard was very pleased at the thought.

Tony looked over at Kate for a moment. She looked at him and their gazes locked, so many words and feelings passed between them…

For the first time, they felt some ease, and a little less weight on their shoulders. Without saying a word Kate walked over to Tony and looked at him for a few endless moments before slowly putting her hand a little above his hip and pressing her forehead softly against his chest.

Tony DiNozzo didn't say a word, he just held her. "It's going to be fine, Kate. We'll get him back in time, you'll see," he told her with assurance in his voice. This time, he was convinced they would find Gibbs.

Abby came back from where she had been running some tests and analysis on the metal rod—she had to wait for the analysis and tests to be finished to get some results, so she thought she would see if the others needed any help. When she saw her two friends, she stopped, and couldn't help but smile. Abby turned around, murmuring: _it's about time you two finally see that you are made for each other._

Gibbs was trying to keep his eyes open, but it was getting harder and harder. He wanted to sleep so badly, his body hurt so much. He knew he was starting to lose the fight of his life, but he wasn't quite ready to give Jack Curtin the satisfaction of according any victory just yet.

First he had every intention to make it clear he knew who his kidnapper was. Apparently Jack Curtin hadn't learned his lessons; he'd made a mistake by chasing his wife's. He'd gotten caught by Gibbs, which had led him back to Leavenworth, and brought with it the consequence that he couldn't see his son.

And now he'd made another mistake by kidnapping a federal agent. Curtin wouldn't get out of it this time. Desperate wasn't the word to qualify Curtin's behavior. Revenge, on the other hand… If he ever wanted to see his son, well, Jack Curtin had done exactly the wrong thing to get his goal.

Suddenly Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt an acute pain in the arm that had been burned. He felt lightheaded, drawn to somewhere unknown and dark, and he passed out.

Kate and Tony both jumped as they heard a sharp cry.

"Abby!" they said in unison as they both ran to her. When they got to Abby's side, she was on the floor unconscious.

Tony and Kate looked at each other, stunned at seeing their friend lying on the floor.

"Kate, go get Ducky," Tony told Kate, who nodded.

Tony DiNozzo stayed with his friend while Kate went after Ducky. He slid his left arm under her upper body and his other added some slight pressure on her abdomen, so he could hold her against him in a more sitting position. "Hey, Abbs… come on, honey, open your big green eyes for me, will you?" he asked softly, cradling her.

Abby was standing somewhere—she couldn't really make out where. She was surrounded by a thick fog again, like the first time Gibbs had come to her. Would he come to her again?

The opaque fog dispersed slowly, and she could see the corner of a street—or at least what looked like one—there was also a warehouse, which looked abandoned. She slowly walked toward it. She heard something, a weak noise. Abby headed toward the noise and her eyes widened. It wasn't just any noise; it was a voice and it was calling out her name over and over again as if it was a mantra. Her eyes widened even more as she realized whose voice it was….

_Oh__, dear God… Gibbs!_

Abby started to run in the direction of the warehouse, as fast as she could with her shoes… Would she finally find him? Would she finally save him?

_Let him be still alive, please…_

As she neared the building, Abby Scuito's heartbeat quickened considerably. She entered, and had to take a few more steps forward before she could see his weakened body slumped in a far corner. She rushed to him, crouching down in front of him.

She was taken aback at first by the bruises he had on his face. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Gibbs…" she murmured.

At the sound of her voice, he had to a tremendous effort to open his eyes and a much bigger effort to give her a very weak smile. Abby wanted to hug him, but she didn't dare to do sout of fear inflict him even more pain.

"Hi, Gibbs," she whispered.

"A…bb…y," he managed

"Yes, Gibbs, it's me," she said, as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"D…on…'t… c…r…y."

"No," she told him, wiping the tear furiously away with the back of her left hand. desperately against the urge to cry her emotions out, like a shower that would have purifying virtues. She tried to , but it was extremely difficult to Abbs to see the man she trusted with her life so diminished.

She wasn't used seeing him like this. All she wanted to do was him in her arms to soothe him and tell that she was there, that everything would be fine, that no matter what, she would always be there for him.

He needed to get out of here, or he would die, and she couldn't bar the thought of losing him because of some weirdo who was revenge—misplaced revenge. Curtin was the only person responsible for his actions: his son had been taken away from him because decisions.

He got what he had asked for; but he didn't have to kehis rage out on Gibbs because of that. He had no right to make another pay for his own mistakes. No one ever should.

_But people did and that was exactly why she had a job__. People aren't able to osts of their choices. When we make a decision we never know if it's going to be the right one, but we choose anyway, and live with the consequences of what we have chosen, that's all._

_It's the same with people who are handicapped or disabled, others looked at them sometimes as if the were coming from another planet, which is stupid because being disabled doesn't mean that they are less than others. _

_In reality they are just like everyone else they feel, they love, they touch… and sometimes, they are able to make you see things in a completely different light. Abby knew than anyone else and not only because her parents were deaf._

_Dawn Wilkerson, Abby's second best friend, was in a wheelchair Wshe was 10 years old, hit by a car. The driver was drunk. _

_Little Dawn ended up paralyzed from waist to toe, but she never lost her cheerfulness she accepted her handicap, made her pece with it. She was happy to still be alive; she could still see her friend at school, still laugh. Her parents, on the other hand, couldn't really acknowledge their daughter's situation, even though Dawn had rapidly found her pl; she loved life too much to give up._

"I'll get you out of here, Gibbs, promise!" Abby stated with determination, then she added softly… "You just have to hold on a little longer."

Abby felt herself to another place… and her eyslowly fluttered open, finding a visibly concerned Tony, who .

"Hey, nice to have you back You scared the hell out of us," he informed her gtly.

"You say that, mister Anthony," Ducky added, obviously relieved that Abigail had finally openeher eyes.

"Gibbs… is in danger," she muttered. "I know where he is" she added more firmly.

TBC…

**Dawn Wilkerson is a creation of ****mine and you'll soon figure out why she appears. Sorry for the long delay. Promise to go faster for the next chapter **

7


	14. Chapter 14

_**Trapped – Chapter fourteen**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs Stephjag or Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs is alone and cold in a disused hangar, it windy, he's full of bruises and is still bleeding. A man is waiting for an appointment with his partner. Abby's still having some visions, Kate is scared and Tony's starting to have a breakdown. Will they ever find Gibbs again, and if they do, will he still be alive? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Tony and Ducky looked at each other in disbelief. Abby had fallen unconscious, scaring the hell out of her friends, and then when she finally opened her eyes she was telling them that she knows where their boss is? Yeah, this was definitely Abby-like.

"Easy, honey, just take it slow and tell us what happened," Tony said, gently.

Abby flinched slightly as she tried to sit up and Tony smirked a little. "Strange, I was convinced I told you to take it easy. I must have dreamed that."

The suborned Abby managed to sit up anyway. "I know what you told me, Tony, and I know I should do as you say, but there's no time to waste. Gibbs is dying. I've seen him; he's not going to be able to hold on much longer. We have to go to where Gibbs is held hostage. I'm hoping that Curtin won't come back until we get there."

"Wait… Wait a minute, Abbs, how do you know for sure?"

"It's a long story, and I don't get why I didn't think of it before."

Tony looked at her with questioning eyes. Abby had lost him completely on this one. How could she know where Gibbs was and that he was dying? Tony knew and acknowledged that they were connected in some strange, bizarre ways even, but this was far beyond that. Eventually Tony knew he would figure it out. What Gibbs and Abby had was a little hinky, though.

A few weeks before this entire nightmare had begun, Abby had been in her lab typing frenetically on the keyboard connected to her computer, trying to finding a link for Gibbs about a hinky murder case, when her cell-phone had rung. For some reason she had forgotten to switch it off. At first she hadn't bothered to pick up; if someone needed her they'd call back.

After a few seconds, though, Abby had decided to pick it up after all, and a huge grin had appeared on her lips when she saw the name of the person who tried to reach her. "Oh, my god," she'd whispered.

Abby had flipped her cell-phone open and cheerfully said, "Hey, girl, how are you doing? It's been so long!"

"Hey, Abby, honey—I'm fine, thank you! It's so good to hear you again!" Dawn had replied happily, though Abby could have sworn that there was a hint of sadness creeping through her friend's voice.

"Dawn, what's wrong? You know you can't lie to me, and by the way, you are a very bad liar." Abby had told her, chuckling softly.

"I still am, huh?" The false cheer had faded away. "Abby, I saw him. He's still walking freely on the streets, and he did it again!" Dawn told her friend vehemently.

"Easy, hon, try to calm down first. Who did you see? Who did it again?"

Then something had clicked in Abby's mind. The bastard who had run her friend down was free. Sometimes the legal system was so unfair. Thomas Johnston had paralyzed her best friend, but he had been released for lack of evidence.

"Johnston. Thomas Johnston, Abby, except now his wife has been found dead, and again, he was able to walk because of lack of evidence! Abby, I became a lawyer to nail guys like him. And here I am, years later, and he's still on the streets," Dawn had explained to Abbs in a voice full of tears.

"Dawn Wilkerson, you cannot blame yourself for that, you hear me? You've been through hell and back. I know that, remember? I was with you then. And when your parents wanted to make the biggest mistake of their lives by killing him—okay, no one would have missed the bastard—but your parents' lives would have been destroyed completely."

Abby had paused a few moments before adding, "You were the one who made them realize what a big mistake they were about to make. Dawn, you showed them—and me—that there is always another alternative to the dark side."

"Thanks, Abby, you're my best friend ever; everyone should know someone like you!"

"Anytime! Don't worry about that jerk, honey, you'll get him some day. Justice may take its time, but it is always served. Believe me. And honey, when I will have the pleasure of seeing my favorite attorney in the world?"

"Hmmm… let me think, would this Wednesday work for you?" Dawn had asked her friend, who, she was sure, could feel the smile on her face.

"Wednesday is in two days… yeah, that's fine for me." There had been a pause as Abby realized what that meant. She laughed. "You little… you're in D.C.! How come? Since when?" Abby asked, excited.

"I've been here for a week; I took some time off… and please don't say it. I know what you're thinking even through the phone," Dawn had told her friend without further explanation.

Abby had heard a beep on one of her monitors then. "Honey, I'll call you back tonight, I have to get back to work, otherwise Gibbs is going to kill me." She'd chuckled, knowing full well her boss never would. "Bye, hon. Oh, wait, where and when are we going to see each other Wednesday? Why don't you come over here to NCIS? Then you can meet my coworkers."

"All right then, see you Wednesday. Bye!"

"Bye!" Abby had answered, and she'd hung up.

She couldn't believe Dawn Wilkerson had called her. It had been such a long time since they'd seen each other; both their lives were so hectic. Dawn had worked pretty hard to get where she was now, had fought against her differences and even her own body sometimes, but she'd made it through. She was a winner in so many ways.

Curtin should have taken a lesson from Dawn: she was a living example of the idea that tomorrow is what you make of it. The life you live is the life you choose for yourself. Doing things right is difficult, but it's worth it because of the satisfaction you receive.

Of course you could also choose the other way—the easy one—steal, kill or do many other things that are shabby. Each person has the opportunity to make the right choice or the wrong one; that was why God granted us free will. Yin or yang.

Whichever choice you make shows whether you're strong or weak. And Curtin's choices tended to prove he was weak. Being a SEAL didn't show his real personality. Even if Curtin had his reasons, there was always another option… always.

"Tony, you can call Kate back—she doesn't need to check on him! It is Curtin; Jack Curtin is Gibbs's kidnapper. I know it for sure. Even if I kind of understand his reasons, his actions are inexcusable."

Tony looked at his friend, not sure he was following her. His eyes went up again for a few seconds to look at Ducky, but Ducky was wearing the same mask of incomprehension on his face.

"Abbs, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Curtin kidnapped Gibbs because he's convinced that Gibbs is responsible for the fact that he's unable to see his son, Kevin. But the person who's guilty is himself, Tony. He can't see Kevin because he chose to make his own justice."

Tony smirked at her. "Okay, that I understand."

"Some people should really be taught that acting above the law doesn't pay off, it makes situations worse," she said worriedly.

Ducky nodded. "That is very wisely said, my dear."

"Abbs, honey, do you have any idea why you fainted a couple of minutes ago?" Tony asked.

At his question Abby's eyes watered. Seeing her reaction, a knot formed in Tony's stomach. He thought about it for a minute and frowned. Now he was practically sure that she would tell them that Gibbs had passed out or something, otherwise she wouldn't have said that he was dying.

"Tony?" Abby called.

Tony looked at her and immediately knew what she wanted to say. He nodded. "Yeah, Abbs, I'm gonna call Kate."

Abby gave him a grateful look and tried to get up; she had things to do. She had to save Gibbs—with the help of the others, of course—but she had to save him. There was no time to wait or they would be too late and all they would find in the end was Gibbs's dead body… which was something Abby Scuito refused to accept.

Tony and Ducky helped Abby to stand up and made sure she was fine before Doctor Mallard went back to his morgue. Tony took out his cell-phone to forewarn Kate to stop searching, since there was no need for it anymore.

It would be in Curtin's best interests not to face Tony or Kate or even Abby, because the chance he'd survive the encounter would be very small. What he'd done was completely crazy and irresponsible. It was a good thing he'd showed his real personality now, before he regained custody of Kevin and taught his son how to hate people.

Although the world was hardly an easy or peaceful place, Abby didn't see that as an excuse to be hateful. Revenge was not and could never be a good thing. If parents were unable to show their children right and wrong, who will? Children imitate the ones they look up to—so what might Kevin have become? A delinquent or even worse…

God did give people the ability to think, right? So why didn't more people use that ability before doing something? Most of the time it seemed to go the other way around: first act, then talk. That was why kidnapping and murder happened way too often. Where there is white there is also black, and that's what life is about—but fortunately there is also a bunch of wonderful colors and shades.

Kate entered the lab a few minutes later, looking at Tony as if she had just discovered that he had killed someone in his youth.

She stopped a couple of inches from him and looked at him intently and defiantly.

"Have you gone crazy or something?" she demanded.

"No, Kate, I told you to come back down because we're going to pick Gibbs up…" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Tony if this is some kind of a sick joke…" Kate's lips stopped moving as Tony's index finger was slowly and delicately pressed against them.

Still looking at him incredulously, she suddenly knew Tony was telling her the truth and nothing else. They were about to get Gibbs, and they finally would bring him home.

"Tony?" came Abby's voice.

Tony's head turned to look at his friend, "Yes, Abby?"

"No way in hell am I gonna stay here while you bring him back home,." Abby told him firmly.

"I wasn't going to tell you to stay, because I know it would be of no use. Besides, you need to come with us to lead us to him."

Abby inclined her head a little to the right and said, "You have a point there, Tony; you couldn't go anywhere without me. So let's go then." She was already heading to the double doors.

"Abbs, don't forget your coat. It's cold outside, remember, and if you catch a cold or anything, Gibbs will kill me."

"All right, all right…" Abby went back to get her coat and put it on with the help of Kate, who was now standing next to her.

"Abby, try to calm down a little, will you? I know Gibbs is in grave danger, but you won't be of any help if you rush and…" Kate hesitated a few seconds before she continued "… and because of that rush you do something stupid, Abbs. We don't know what we will find there. Curtin might still be there. We don't want anything happening to you. Do you understand?" Kate asked calmly but firmly.

Then she looked at Tony, knowing that if he confirmed what she'd just said Abby would calm down and listen.

"Kate is right, Abbs. Rushing things could be very dangerous for any one of us. We all need you to be there for Gibbs when we have him back… and we need you to stay focused, because from what you told us, Gibbs is in a very weak condition, and he has severe injuries, you need to be there for him…"

Abby felt her eyes fill up with fresh tears as she nodded her head.

Kate and Tony went out of the lab with Abby after she made sure every computer and machine woff. Then they headed for the elevator. Kate made a at the morgue to inform Ducky that they were bringing Gibbs back home.

Ducky smiled and said he was coming with them. Kate was about to protest it'd be better if someone stayed at NCIS, but one look at him and she knew it would be of no use he'd go with them anyway.

They all took the elevator Tony and Kate stopped at their desks to grab their guns and ammunition while Ducky and Abby went to the parking lot. A team of agents was going with them as well as the FBI. At first Tony to call, but they might out to be useful.

hile open the car door, a thousand questions were spinning in his head. W Abby right? W they there in time? W still be alive? The only to answers was to go where Abby .

He unlocked the doors of the car, and they all the vehicle. A few minutes later they were riding to an unknown location.

An ambulance and an intervention team follow. A heavy silence pervade inside of the car they were all lost in thoughts Kate was silently praying they would be at the right place this time and that they w find Gibbs alive.

Abby direct Tony to where Gibbs was keptTony gulped as they neared the ; this place was nothing good. wished for Curtin not to be inside the building as well. All he wanted right now was get Gibbs safe and nothing more.

They would handle Curtin later, and refused to talk when would leave him in company of a certain lab tech…and no one would stop her from do whatever she wanted to do to him But that was not the most importanthing right now. The most important was to bring boss back and nothing else.

"Tony? Tony… this is it" Abby told her friend as she looked up at him with anxious eyes.

Tony DiNozzo didn't say a word, just nodded. He stopped the car so did the ambulance, had sirens to alert Curtin, if he was still in the building, that they were arriving. He told Abbs not to move away from the car, buter eyes him there was nothing he could do or say that would her stay the damn building as they were going to free .

"All right then, but stay behind me or Kate" he told her firmly, and added, "…or I swear I'll cuff you to the steering wheel of the car, and you Gibbs would give me all rights to do so."

Abby couldn't help but smile.

ne last look at her headed inside. All was still; they could hear the wind whistle through the broken glass. Tony turned to Abby then and gestured for her to stay re she was. He told her he and Kate were going to look around—with the intervention team—to make sure Curtin was nowhere nearby.

Abby Scuito did as she was told, but she couldn't stay still er hands were moving nervously. Then she heard Kate yell "OVER HERE!"

Abby felt her heartbeat rise as she ran to where her friend had screamed. She stopped next to Kate and fell on her knees covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew Gwas in bad shape from her visions, trances, nightmares—whatever they were called—but seeing him like this for real was different, and shocking.

They finally found him… whatever happen from no on could only be good.

TBC… **No, not finished, yet.**

9


	15. Chapter 15

_**Trapped – Chapter fifteen**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs [Stephjag Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs has been found, but he's critical, the doctors fear for his life, will he survive, and start a new book in his life or… how is it going to go from now on? You wanna find out? Well then there only one thing left to do: read!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that.

**And the scene Tony remembers is totally and completely my creation it come out of my crazy mind.**

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Whatever happen__ed from now on could only be good_. Whoever had thought that had been tempting fate. Gibbs was alive, yes, but he needed to stay so. And with injuries like his, that was not something anyone could be sure of. Not even the doctors.

Gibbs had been taken to Bethesda. Abby hadn't left his side, holding his hand in the ambulance. The paramedics had tried to dissuade her, telling her that his injuries were too severe, but she wouldn't listen.

Abby was still holding his hand when they arrived at the hospital. Her face was ravaged by tears. He was there now, she was holding his hand, but he was in such a bad condition. The sword of Damocles was dangling above his head, threatening to fall at any moment.

Gibbs had to fight a little longer to stay alive… he couldn't die on them—die on her. If he left her behind, she wouldn't survive.

Tony and Kate had followed the ambulance. They hadn't exchanged any words during the drive, afraid to verbalize their mutual fear. Ducky had followed as well in the NCIS truck, not caring at all if anybody spoke.

Once Tony had parked the car and stopped the engine, he sighed out loud. He was dead tired and there was still so much to do. And the worst was the realization that nothing was over yet. Curtin was still out there somewhere.

Gibbs was still fighting for his life and Abby was more crushed than ever. Finding him hadn't eased her pain or fears. They were more alive then they were the moment this whole mess had started.

Kate looked at him pensively. She could see that he was struggling to keep everything under control. Tony had to be strong for her, for her friend and his. They were counting on him. Abby was leaning on him for support and strength.

But right now, Abby had to let go of Gibbs so that the doctors and nurses could take care of him.

Tony and Kate got out of the car and headed into the emergency room of Bethesda. As they passed through the doors, they saw their friend standing there, lost, staring at some invisible point in front of her.

As they approached her, Tony notice the shining trail on her cheek. She was crying again. A few seconds later she was in his arms again. Tony held her tightly against him, stroking her hair softly with his right hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Abbs. He's strong," he whispered against the top of her head.

"What if he's not?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

Kate, who was standing next to them, felt her heart break at the sight of her two friends. Abby was so fragile, and Tony assumed his protective role so well. Coming a little closer to them, she put a hand on each of them.

"Tony's right, Abbs. Gibbs is strong and he'll be fine. It's all gonna be okay," she said, reassuringly stroking their backs.

The three of them stayed like that a while longer. Then Ducky came in as well.

"How is he?"

At the sound of Ducky's voice, Kate let go of her friends and turned herself completely to face him.

"We don't know yet, Ducky. When we arrived they'd already taken him to surgery, I guess. He was hurt pretty badly from what we saw. You saw it too…" Kate's voice cracked and tears brimmed in her eyes.

Then she suddenly couldn't hold her tears anymore and Ducky opened his arms to her. Kate wordlessly snuggled against him, wetting his pullover as she cried, but she couldn't help it. Ducky didn't say a word and just let her just sob, so she could let her fears leave her body.

All they could do now, was hope, pray, and wait—a really long wait. No one knew for sure how Gibbs would react to the treatment.

Tony whispered to Abby. "Abbs, you're tired—we'd better find a chair to sit on. Come on, honey." He let go of her just a little to be able to shift next to her and slid an arm around her waist. She had put an arm around his shoulder and was leaning on him.

They walked like this, leaning on each other, until they reached a row of plastic chairs placed against a wall.

As they neared the row of chairs, Tony and Abby turned slowly so that their backs were turned toward the chairs.

"Easy, Abbs, I'm holding you. You can sit; I'm not gonna let go of you," Tony said, as he felt her legs turn to rubber.

His friend was clearly exhausted. She was pale and she hadn't been sleeping well for days. He was tempted to ask one of the doctors if they couldn't prescribe something to help her sleep. But when he gave it a second thought, Tony knew his friend wouldn't like it at all, and if she ever found out what he did—and he had no doubt she eventually would find out—then she would kick his six.

Ducky had done the same with, Kate; they were also sitting on the plastic chairs. They were all exhausted. Abby fell asleep a few minutes later, her head resting on Tony's shoulder.

Glancing down at her, Tony DiNozzo couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. Abby was so strong and so fragile at the same time.

Gibbs meant so much to her. He already knew that, but now with the recent events it was very obvious to him. Tony was sure that Abby had romantic feelings for their boss.

He never had been sure about his suspicions until recently, when he saw the way his friend was dealing with the situation. The pure panic he'd seen in her eyes several times—not to mention the fact that she had cried herself to sleep more than once.

Then Tony remembered something he'd witnessed a year ago—before Kate was even a member of the team yet—between his boss and his favorite lab tech. It hadn't meant anything to him then, but now he could see that same event in a new light.

He had taken his girlfriend of the moment, Roxie Peters, to a restaurant. But he'd forgotten for the first time since he'd known her that it was Abby's birthday. Roxie was talking about something of little interest to him, but he feigned interest in her litany.

It was then that he'd spotted them. They were sitting a few tables away from where he was. At first Tony had wondered what they were doing there, and then he remembered which day it was. He muttered under his breath, "Damn, I forgot, Abby's birthday!" He knew she'd kill him or, even worse, give him her puppy dog eyes for weeks, just to make him feel guilty. And it would definitely work.

Gibbs and Abby were engaged in a very animated conversation, laughing at something they'd both said. Then Gibbs had placed his left hand on the table, smiling at her, a mischievous smile. She'd answered it with a smile of her own and then she'd reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his.

What Tony hadn't seen was that Gibbs had given her some birthday present, something very tiny that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Looking at Abby now as she slept, a smile caressed his lips, and his eyes took on a new shade of blue. Anybody who took a closer look at him could see that hope had found his way back into Tony's heart. He whispered, "Don't worry, Abbs. Gibbs is gonna be okay, even if it might take a long time. He's never gonna leave you behind." Tony brushed his lips against her shiny black hair.

Tony gently slid his right hand under her head, carefully lifting it and shifting so he could lay it on the chair he'd been sitting. He stood up to get some coffee, but first he took off his jacket, folded it and placed it under Abby's head.

He walked toward Ducky and Kate to ask them if he could get them anything from the cafeteria. Kate looked at Ducky, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"Kate, my dear, why don't you go with Tony? I'll watch over Abby."

Looking up at Tony, Kate waited for his assent—which she wouldn't have done in normal circumstances, but now she wanted to be there in case he needed someone to talk to. She wondered if Tony might want to be alone, but when he smiled down at her, Kate stood and walked with him. They had walked a few steps already when she turned to ask Ducky one more time if he didn't really want her to bring him something.

"No. Thank you, Kate." He took a seat near the chairs where Abby was sleeping.

The old doctor knew that the two NCIS special agents needed some time to process all the events that had happened and the fact that they had finally found Gibbs. And maybe… something else.

Tony and Kate walked silently for awhile, lost in their own thoughts.

TBC…

Stay tuned.

6


	16. Chapter 16

_**Trapped – Chapter sixteen**_

Title: "Trapped"

Author: AbbyGibbs [Stephjag Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: I don't really know, except that it is a Navy NCIS fic. There will be some romantic moments. Love comes when you're expecting it the least. Oh yeah, and there will be angst.

Rating: T or maybe K+ (+13 or maybe +16 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none, but every moment involving Gibbs and Abby

Summary: Gibbs has been found back alive, but very weak, and is now in surgery. Will he survive it or will tragedy strikes again. Will they catch Curtin? Is he the really instigator of Gibbs's kidnapping? Do you want answers to those questions? The only way to find out is to continue reading!

**Author's note**: I need you guys, I need some encouragements here. Come on! I promise you will have to know and read more about Gibbs, but I first needed to set some stuff right. Neither will you get bored, I can assure you that. _**Oh, and the story will be longer that I thought it would be in the first place, don't sue me. If you want to**__** sue**__** someone—or rather something, sue my imagination.**__** Oh and really sorry for **__**the delay, but I'm dealing with personal issues and health problems, and for those who wonder, yeah, I'll finish "Driving me Crazy" and "My Angel", but in the meantime you can always read "Sweet little bat of mine"**_

Please, be patient I promise, I'll finish the story, but remember that English isn't my native language and that it takes me more time to write. I really do my best to update the story, but I have also other things to do, and other passions… so, please be patient, okay? Thanks for your understanding.

Big thank you to Beth for helping me out with this. You're the best, hon! Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Tony and Kate were still walking in complete silence. They were both exhausted, but both of them knew that sleeping would be near to impossible. The adrenaline rush hadn't left their systems yet.

Caitlin Todd stopped suddenly as they neared the coffee machine.

Sensing that she'd stopped, Tony looked in her direction. "Kate?"

As she looked at him he could see her eyes were shining with tears. He took the few steps that were separating him for her, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey…" he said, softly, kissing the top her head as he stroked her hair gently with one hand.

"Tony?" Kate said his name.

"Yes, Kate?"

His partner pulled her head back just to look into his blue eyes. "Do you think Gibbs will come through surgery?"

Kate could see a twinkle of light dance in DiNozzo's eyes as he answered her.

"Yeah, Kate, I sincerely think Gibbs will come through his operation. The road back to his former life and ours will be long and hard, but everything will come back into place eventually."

He noticed that Kate gazed at him in a strange way; she'd cocked her head a little to the side and her eyes shifted to his lips. Leaning forward, she placed her lips on his, then drew back. Tony DiNozzo stared at her for a moment.

Kate felt suddenly uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then she felt Tony's lips on hers again. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be kissed by her partner. Even she wasn't really sure about the real reasons for that kiss.

_Was__ it__ a way to release the tension? Was it because they had finally managed to get Gibbs back__—__or was the kiss some__thing__ real__ because they both __felt something for one another?_

The kiss ended, and they simply looked each other in the eyes without exchanging a single word for a few endless seconds… just smiling softly, enjoying the present moment.

Tony was the first one to break the silence.

"Maybe we should get some coffee…" he told her.

"Right! That would be a great idea; maybe we should take one for Abby as well. I know she prefers a Caf-pow, but…"

"I know, and she hasn't eaten much since…" He trailed off, unable to voice his final thoughts. "Still, a coffee would do her good."

Kate and Tony went to the coffee machine as a smile crossed both their lips.

Ducky watched silently over Abby. She was so young and sharp-minded, and she loved her job so much. At that thought he smiled inwardly. He had the feeling that she loved her job not only because she loved the forensic sciences… a certain silver-haired man was in a similar position. He hoped that one day, eventually, they would both see that their happiness was right there within a hand's reach.

Gibbs was his best friend, and Ducky had seen him suffer more than once in his life—when his wife and daughter were killed, and eight years ago when Kyle Boone had killed all those women. That monster had managed to destroy a big part of the person Gibbs had been before; he had been so much like Tony…

Then Abby Scuito came along…

The young woman had seemed to wake something up in Jethro that he thought had died forever.

The Marine smiled more often, and when he was in her company he seemed to be… happy.

The old medical examiner frowned as he saw that Abby seemed agitated. She moaned, visibly fighting to find her breath—then the young woman stopped moving completely. Something was wrong.

Ducky stepped over to where she was laying so he could take a closer look at her, and pure fear painted his face as he realized that she had stopped breathing.

"GET A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" he yelled.

Kate and Tony were slowly coming back to Ducky and their friend, carrying coffees, when they heard him yell.

A wave of terror washed through them both. It couldn't be Gibbs, since Ducky wasn't allowed in the OR. So there could only be one explanation: Abby was in trouble. Both their hearts started beating faster.

_This couldn'__t be possible. No__ they were all sleeping and having the same horrifying nightmare.__ They would all soon wake up and all__ would__ be fine._

Both partners rushed over to Ducky, who was now leaning over Abby's lifeless body, performing CPR. When they knelt by his side, asking him what the matter was, he looked at them with watering eyes.

"She stopped breathing… Tony, get someone over here, they all seem to be suffering from some sort of deafness."

Tony immediately got up. Holding up his NCIS badge, he said, loudly and clearly, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Could we have a doctor over here NOW, please?" he ordered.

A doctor came running over to them. "Dr. Corso, Ben Corso. What's the matter?" he asked.

Ducky looked at the young practitioner in disbelief as he told him not too gently, "The matter, young man, is that my friend here has stopped breathing, and that I yelled for someone to help and no one came. Now move your bottom!"

Kate, still on Dr. Mallard's other side, was completely at a loss. Once Tony was sure Abby would get the needed medical attention, he came to stand by Kate Todd's side and slowly helped her up.

"Come on, Kate, the doctors and nurses need some space here, to be able to help our friend." Holding her by the shoulders, he guided her away.

DiNozzo looked over his shoulder. "Please, Dr. Corso, promise me you'll do anything in your power to save her." DiNozzo asked in an almost pleading tone.

Dr. Corso looked over at Tony and nodded his head…

"We are losing him…"

The team of surgeons were doing all they could to save Gibbs, but all the monitor was showing was a horizontal line as it emitted a long beep.

_Gibbs saw a bright with light slowly surrounding him, and suddenly he felt safe and at pe__a__ce.__ Walking slowly straight ahead, he suddenly hear__d__ a little voice call him__ "Daddy, daddy!" _

_It__ wa__s then that Gibbs saw his precious pearl, Kelly__ run to him. He bent down on one knee and opened up his arms. Kelly cuddled against his chest as he held her tightly. Closing his eyes, Gibbs simply enjoyed the sensation it was to__of __hold__ing__ his daughter in his arms again._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what __did I__ tell you earlier? It's not your time yet! Your friends and colle__a__g__u__es need you__. And there is one person who will die if you don't go back, honey…" __Shannon__ told him_

_Opening his eyes, he saw his first wife standing in front of him, smiling like an angel._

_Gibbs stood up, and lifted Kelly in his arms__T__he 8 year-old girl put her arms around h__er dad's neck, and giggled happily.__H__earing__ his __daughter giggle__ like that was music to Gibbs__'s__ ears._

_Taking a few steps toward him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_"I don't see anyone who'll die if I don't go back there." _

_"No? Well__ take a look__ then…" __she told him__ cocking her head a little to the right side._

_His__ wife applied both her hands __to __his shoulders and made him turn slowly. Gibbs frowned, a knot __suddenly __forming in his stomach. The NCIS agent saw something that looked similar to clouds s__eparate in front of him. He felt __his blood running cold into his veins._

_Abby…_

_Gibbs looked at his wife with questioning eyes. _

_"Abby is dying, Jethro, because you are. You're not fighting to staying alive.__ She's not either__S__ince you __were__ kidnapped Abby has been feeling everything as if __she __was you, when he was burning you, hitting you… she hasn't been sleeping much,__ either.__I__f they found you it's thanks to her. She would have given her life to save yours if she could have.__"_

_"No, Abbs can__'__t die! I won't let__ her,__ not if I can help it! I.__. she can't__"_

_"__How and why do you think she came into your life one day?__" __Shannon__ asked him, smiling softly. "And why do you think that you have three ex-wives?"_

_"You mean… you?"_

_"Huh, huh__. Don't you get it__ honey, you two are made for each other… she senses you, she knows when you are in her lab without even looking behind her. You know when she's got results. She doesn't need to call you for you to come down into the lab… And when she was __having nightmares__ about the morgue, they were so __bad__ she didn't even dare to __enter the room__But t__he moment she heard you got hit, Abby came down to see__ if you w__ere__ fine__"_

_"Daddy?" _

_At Kelly's voice he lowered his eyes to look at her. "Yes, sweetie?"_

_"I like Abby, she's funny and super clever__Y__ou should tell her you love her__" __s__he told him simply._

_Gibbs was surprised by what his daughter had said._

_Shannon__ added__ laughing__ "The truth comes out of children's mouth__s__, Jethro."_

_Kelly giggled, and sang__ playfully: "__Daddy __and Abby, kissing in a tree… K- I- S- S- I- N- G." _

_Gibbs couldn't suppress a laugh, and tickled__ the little girl__ he loved so much_

_"I love you, my little __princess__" he told her, kissing her cheek._

_He was about to put Kelly on the ground __when __he heard a very familiar voice pronounce his name.__ "Gibbs?"_

_No, she was not here… __s__he couldn't be__I__f she was__ that would mean she was dead._

_Gibbs put Kelly on the ground, and the little girl went to her mom__T__u__r__ning slowly__ Gibbs__ felt his__ heart started to beat faster. There she was__ Shannon was right__ she'd given up the fight as well._

_"Abby__" he whispered_

_"Gibbs…" she murmured as her eyes watered._

_Abby slowly walked toward him, and he took a few steps toward her. When they were a few inches from each other, he opened his arms without a word and she was in his arms, sliding her arms around his waist, holding him tightly against her._

"We're losing her! Come on, people, we need to work faster here."

Tony, Kate and Ducky were watching anxiously as the medical team frantically worked around their friend, trying to save her life. They all unconsciously knew that a similar scene was playing out in the OR.

_Curtin__ would definitely pay for this_Tony swore inwardly.

DiNozzo couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something, or he would end up going insane by the end of the day. Taking a deep breath, he started to leave. Kate, who was looking at him with red sad eyes, wondered what was going on.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"I'm going back to NCIS."

"But…"

"There's nothing we can do out here, except watch helplessly and go crazy with fear of losing them both, so I'd rather work to find that bastard who did this to get my mind occupied in some useful way, you know?"

Kate Todd nodded her head. "I'm going with you," she told him.

"Don't worry, my dear, as soon as I have any news on their condition, I'll let you know," Ducky told her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder for a few seconds.

Tony and Kate exited the hospital. They both were exhausted and terrified, but they needed to continue.

As they arrived at the car, Tony stopped and pulled on Kate's coat sleeve to get her attention like a little kid would have done. Caitlin looked at him, surprised, but when she saw Tony's eyes brimming with tears, she put her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay, Tony. They're gonna be fine," she told him reassuringly. "You told me that earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, I know what I said, Kate, but that was before Abbs…" His voice cracked and DiNozzo couldn't finish his sentence.

Kate just held him wordlessly until he was ready to go. Ready to face whatever they would find about Curtin.

_It felt so good to hold her close like this._

_"Abby, why?" he asked her__ pull__ing__ away from her just enough to be able to look into her brimming eyes._

_"I can't live without you, Gibbs; I don't want to live without you."_

_"I can't either, my favorite little squint, but I don't want you to die, you hear me?" he told her softly but firmly, placing his h__ands__ on each side of her beautiful face, looking at her intently._

_"__Then__ I guess there is only one thing to do, if you want me to live. Go back down there…" _

_He simply nodded his head, and she disentangled herself f__rom__ him slowly. __Sh__e started to walk away from him, but he stayed where he was. Gibbs looked one last time over his shoulder and saw Shannon holding Kelly in her arms__T__hey both smiled at him, and mouth__ed,__ "Go." _

_"Gibbs?" Abby called him softly, holding out her hand to him. Gibbs smiled at his daughter and wife one last time, before looking at Abby and sliding his hand in__to__ hers._

"We got a pulse here!" Both medical teams began to relax as they could hear the steady beep of the monitors.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Both medical teams started to breathe as well. Each could feel a pulse, but the battle wasn't over yet. The pulses of the two people they were treating were still very weak, and the risk of losing them again was still hanging heavily in the air. They had come a long way back.

The way to 'normality' would still be extremely long and full of ambushes. Gibbs's fight wasn't over yet. Yes, he was alive, but there were no guarantees; he could still die. He would have to stay in Intensive Care for more than a week or maybe more.

The doctors and nurses were surprised that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still alive after what he had been through. He had lost a tremendous amount of blood, and several of his injuries were infected.

They had also decided that he was too weak for them to try to extract the bullet that was lodged in his shoulder.

They would have to be very careful with their choices in how to take care of him. The medic team needed to think twice before they did something. Because otherwise there was a very high risk that he might lose his arm. All they could do right now was irrigating the wound and try to clear it to prevent gangrene from setting in.

It was then that all the machines attached to Gibbs's body went crazy. His brain activity went nuts and a little after that the only thing the doctors could do was to notice that he'd slid into a coma.

In the next room, another medical team was checking Abby, who was now breathing more easily. They got a shock when she suddenly started and yelled Gibbs's name.

Hearing Abby's scream, Ducky, who had been sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, ran to her room.

"Abby, what's the matter, my dear?"

"Sir, you can't come in here, you're not…"

Ducky, glared at the young medic. "Young man, I have every right to be here. I am this patient's friend, and there is another friend of mine lying in the next room, fighting for his life. He's missing for quite some time now; we only found him back a few hours ago thanks to this young lady here so if Abigail has yelled his name, she must have had a very good reason for it. Now, would you please back off? Thank you very much! — Oh, and by the way, I am the NCIS's medical examiner, in case you wondered,."

The young man who had objected was now very quiet and was now staring at the ground which appeared to be suddenly very interesting.

Turing his attention back to Abby, Ducky's expression softened.

"What is it, Abby? Why did you yell Gibbs's name?"

Realizing that someone was taking to her, she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Ducky…" she murmured.

What Mallard saw then broke his heart into a million pieces. The sound of her voice was broken when she'd whispered his nickname, and her eyes were red-rimmed and wet from her tears. Ducky knew at that moment that Gibbs's troubles weren't over yet; he'd witnessed too much these last few weeks to put Abby's reactions on the shock of seeing her best friend injured. He knew better than that.

Donald Mallard kindly asked the doctors and nurses if they could leave the room for a few minutes, promising that he would call them when he and Abby were done.

"Gibbs is in a coma…" she told her friend, her voice full of tears, once everyone had left the room.

The old Scottish doctor took her in his arms then and caressed her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "There, there, Abigail, Gibbs will be fine… you know, my dear, it is understandable that our friend would slip into a brief coma after all he has been through this past week."

"Gibbs is giving up, Duck…" she said in a shocked voice.

"No, he's not, my dear—I'm sure he's not. Gibbs is strong and he would never leave you alone, believe me."

"I should be in a coma as well, then. I've been connected to him ever since he was abducted, and now I can't do anything to help him? Why?"

"My dear, there is a reason why you aren't in a coma. In this world every single thing happens for a reason. I sincerely think that you didn't slip into a coma because somehow you knew you were needed here: to nail Curtin and to help Gibbs by doing so."

"Ducky, I was holding his hand, and I saw Shannon and Kelly. I know he wanted to stay with them, even if he said he couldn't live without me, I know that his wife and daughter told him go come back with me. They were so sweet and adorable—no wonder Gibbs carries so much pain in his heart…I could never compete with them" She sniffled against his chest. "I miss him so much…" she cried.

"I know, you miss him, dear, we all do," he assured her as he held her tightly.

"I know, Ducky, but Gibbs means way more to me..." he voice trailed off. New tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought so, Abigail." He smiled and caressed her hair as he kept holding her.

"Where's Tony?" She then asked.

"On his way back to NCIS, Kate, is with him. He couldn't bear the sight of seeing the medical teams trying their best to save the both of you. Tony decided to head back in hope to find some clue on Jack Curtin."

"Could you call him, please? I need to talk to him."

"Okay, but while I'm calling him, you are going to let the doctors examine you, promise?"

Abby offered him a small smile through her teary eyes. "All right…"

She watched her friend leave to tell the doctors they could examine her further now.

Walking down the long corridor that led to the outside world, Ducky, flipped open his cell-phone, and pushed the digit key that automatically dialed Tony's phone number.

"Yeah, Ducky?"

["Tony, could you come back to Bethesda, please? Abby wants to talk to you."]

"What? Abby's awake? How is she? And Gibbs—how is he doing?" Tony asked with an inch of excitement in his voice.

Noting the excitement in Tony's voice, Kate looked in his direction. She smiled when she realized he had said that their mutual friend had awakened.

["Yes, Tony, Abby is awake and she's ok. The doctors are checking on her now, it's amazing, it's as if nothing ever happened to her as if she never been in life threatening danger at all. Gibbs is…"]

Ducky paused before answering.

["Gibbs is what Ducky?] Tony asked feeling a knot form in his stomach.

Anthony DiNozzo could hear the Scottish ME sigh heavily on the other end of the phone. Signaling him that something went wrong.

["Ducky?"] Tony's started anxiously. ["... He isn't... "] Tony couldn't get himself to finish his question.

Kate stood up and went over to stand by Tony's side.

["No, Tony, Gibbs isn't. Gibbs… is in a coma,"] his friend answered slowly.

"WHAAAT? When did it happen? How's Abby?"

["Shortly after you left with Kate. No good, she screamed Gibbs's named and when I went to her to see what was wrong, she told me. Tony, she needs you, here."]

"Okay, tell Abby I'll be right there."

Ducky hung up and went back to Abby, as he walked in the room again a few members of the team that's taking care of Gibbs where there.

"Dr. Mallard, Miss Sciuto... Agent Gibbs is in a coma. We don't know how deep it is yet. We're sorry..." They told them and walked out the room.

Abby looked over at Ducky defeated. The older man walked over to her and held her again, because right now it was the only thing he could do to help her ease her pains a little.

*~*~*~*

Tony closed his cell-phone.

He turned to face Kate saying nothing at first. He just stared at his colleague for a few endless moments and Kate was starting to feel very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Tony, would you please tell me what is going on? You're scaring me."

"We're going to Bethesda. Abby wants to tell me something and Gibbs…" His voice trailed off.

"Gibbs… what?" Kate asked, alarmed by the tone of his voice. She placed a hand on his forearm.

"Gibbs is in a coma, Kate."

At Tony's words, Caitlin's right hand covered her mouth as her eyes watered.

_Will this nightmare ever stop? _She wondered.

"Come on, Kate, we really have to go."

Kate nodded her head, ran to her desk to grab a few things and then hurried back at Tony's side.

The words said, his cell-phone rang again.

"DiNozzo..."

["Tony? It's me, Dawn. Dawn Wilkerson. Remember me?" The woman asked joyfully.

"Hey, Dawn..." Tony said in a small voice.

"Do you have any idea where Abby or where Gibbs is? I've been trying to reach them for hours, but neither pick up them pick up their phone. Tony is everything, okay?" Dawn asked as an uncomfortable feeling was growing inside her.

"I'm okay. Yes, I know where Abby is… and I also where Gibbs is..."

TBC...

7


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

* * *

Tony hesitated a little, , weighting the pros and cons of telling her what had happened. But then he smiled as he remembered when he'd first met her, a few weeks before this entire horrifying story had begun.

_It was on a Wednesday and Abby had been excited all day long—Abby always was excited,—but this was different. She was really extremely excited. He would understand why that very same day. _

'_Round eight PM, Abby came to Gibbs with a huge smile which was not something unusual since she was constantly smiling and definitely when Gibbs was around. A moment later, Ducky came out of the elevator. _

_When he was near her he asked: _

"_So Abigail, I'm here. Why did you need me here for?"_

"_Abby looked at Ducky with an upset-faked look. Duck-man I've told you a thousand times already not to call me Abigail."_

_As an answer the corners of his mouth lifted up._

"_Good you are all here. Now, there is someone I want you to meet…" _

_Her words spoken, a beautiful young woman with long dark and piercing blue eyes came wheeling into the bullpen toward them a huge smile gracing her face. All faces turned to her. Gibbs's face visibly lit up has he recognized the person who just entered._

_Gibbs looked at Abby and smirked before asking her why she didn't tell him someone would visit._

_Abby Sciuto smirked "Because I wanted to surprise you, boss-man."_

_Dawn Wilkerson stopped in front of Abby and opened her arms, the lab tech immediately bend down to hug her friend. After a few moments they let go of each other and the young woman in a wheelchair turned to face the little crowed that was formed by her best friend's friends._

"_Everyone, I want you to meet, Dawn Wilkerson. She's an amazing lawyer. And never lets her condition stop her from doing anything." _

"_Hi, everyone!" Dawn said in a strong clear voice._

_Abby couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Tony: he was looking like a fish that was held out of the water, desperately trying to breathe. So she said…_

"_See the guy here who's looking like his jaw's gonna end up on the floor? That's Anthony DiNozzo, my second male best friend." _

"_Please to meet you, Anthony, she said extending her hand. As no reaction came, Gibbs stood up and gave him a slap on the back of his head. Tear out of whatever state he was in Tony finally took the woman's hand and shook it._

"_Please to meet you, too, Dawn, but call me Tony." He said with a James Bond-like smirk. And then, added "Sorry… that my reaction wasn't immediate."_

"_It's okay, Tony, I understand, you are not the first one blinded by the shining of my wheelchair." She retort with a laugh. "I should stop polishing it like I do. One of these days' people could really end up blind."_

_Tony laughed at her response, he hadn't expect her answering the way she did._

"_And this …" Abby said, "… is my best friend at work, Kate Todd, she's an amazing profiler." Abby told her as she pointed a finger at Kate. _

_Dawn shook the agent's hand as she started to say "Pleased to finally meet you, Kate, Abby, has told me a lot about you…"_

"_Likewise." She told, Dawn Wilkerson._

"_And this is…" Abby begun as she walked toward Ducky putting an arm around his shoulders as she stood next to him, a smile was brightening her face. "… Dr. Mallard, Ducky: my second father."_

_Ducky made a face._

"_Abby, my dear, now you make me feel old," he said, placing is right hand on his heart, vexed. _

_Abby leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. You're not old Ducky._

"_Enchanted, meeting you, Dr. Mallard." She said, shaking Ducky hand._

"_Delighted, meeting you, my dear."_

_Gibbs then came closer to Dawn and grinned, squatted down in front her._

_Gibbs took her left foot and lifted the footrest, before slowly letting her foot rest on the floor then he did the same with the other foot and footrest. And then Gibbs encircled her with his arms. Dawn slid her arms around his neck and he lifted her out of her chair and stood, Dawn was in his arms now and she rested her head against his shoulder. _

_Dawn laughed a crystal clear laugh. _

"_Hey, Gunny, happy to see you again!" she said, lifting her head to be able to look at him and to place a sounded kiss on his cheek._

"_It's so good to see you again, Blue, what brings you back, here in D.C.?"_

"_As I see, you haven't changed a bit, always asking questions, huh? Well, believe it or not, boss-man, I'm on vacation."_

_The team members, except for Abby looked surprised and amazed by Gibbs's behavior toward Dawn Wilkerson. _

_For as long as they'd known him they had never ever seen Gibbs act with someone like he did with her. They all wondered what the story was behind such a obvious complicity. They all turned to their forensic scientist, but she just shrugged._

_The way she looked at Gibbs and Dawn gave away the fact that she know more._

_Gibbs looked her in the eye and immediately sensed she was holding something back, but he didn't push through, yet. There was a tremendous sadness shinning in her eyes and he was sure Abby must have seen and sensed it as well._

_Turning her face to avoid his piecing gaze, she said, "as much as I love being in your arms, Gibbs, I need to go somewhere no one else can go for me."_

_Walking back to where her wheelchair was Jethro Gibbs gently placed her back in her chair. Thanking him with another kiss on the cheek. _

_"The ladies room, still where it was?" Gibbs nodded and Dawn wheeled herself to the ladies room._

_They all watched her wheel away for a few moments and then everyone looked at their boss and Abby. _

"_What?" They asked in unison._

"_How come we never heard about her before?" Tony wanted to know._

"_That DiNozzo, is because she's been working like crazy for more than 20 years, to prove to her parents that she wasn't about to give up her life and dream because of a drunk driver who though he could handle the alcohol in his blood and that it wouldn't affect is driving conduct. _

_The woman who paid the stupidity of Thomas Johnston, the drunken driver, was, Dawn." Gibbs explained._

"_Yeah, and he's still free," They heard the young woman in the wheelchair clarified before adding, "… and he has done it again, but this time: the person died. His wife."_

_All the team, turned at the sound of her voice._

_Gibbs looked at her in disbelief that alcoholic bastard was on free foot again and now he killed his wife. That all because the evidence was substantial. Gibbs suddenly knew why he so the immense pain in her eyes. _

"_That's the reason you are here, isn't it, Blue?"_

"_The first reason is because it's been too long since I've last seen Abby and you." She said, her eyes drifting away to the floor. "But, yes, I'm here because of Johnston, Gibbs, he is here in D.C. I know he is not a Navy officer, but I thought you could help me. I'm so pissed, tired and disappointed, Gibbs, I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry." She said, as tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_Seeing this, Abby rushed to her and hugged her tightly._

"_We will help you, honey." Abby soothed her friend, caressing her hair gently._

_Jethro Gibbs walked toward her like he had done when she'd arrived, and crouched next the chair, posing one hand on the armrests and the other on Dawn's knee. _

"_Dawn?" He called her name softly. _

_Abby loosened her embrace on her friend so she could look at up the most wonderful man and best NCIS agent, she knew, Abby was watching him as well… _

"_Don't you remember what I told you a couple of years ago, as Thomas wasn't put behind bars because of lack of evidence?"_

"_You told me that you would nail him no matter what it would take or how long it would take you... you'd get him one day…." Dawn said in a broken voice._

"_Exactly. And what else did I tell you?" He asked._

"_That I could always call you at anytime, if I had a problem…"_

"_We are going help you, Dawn."_

_After that was settled they all went out to take a drink, chatting about everything and nothing, and they'd had a fantastic time together._

_Dawn knew as much as Tony about movies and they had chatted like mad about lot of things driving the others crazy. Abby had come to talk to them at some point and had said that she'd been sure that the two of them would get along._

*~*~*~*

["Tony? Tony? You still there?"]

Anthony DiNozzo was brought back to reality by his interlocutor's voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sorry, Dawn. Abby and Gibbs are at Bethesda, Gibbs is in a coma...

And Abby is still in some sort of shock I guess…"

["WHAAAT? What happened???? How come Gibbs is in a coma and Abby is she badly injured?"] She asked Tony in a panicked voice.

"It's a long story, Dawn…." DiNozzo sighed.

["I'm all hears, Tony."]

Tony knew better than to try to avoid the subject, he was starting to know her a little and she was in a lot of aspects made in the same wood than Abby and Gibbs.

"Where are you?"

["Abby's place"]

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes; I'll pick you up, and take you to Bethesda with us. I'll tell you the entire story on the way to the hospital."

["I'll be ready. Thanks, Tony."] She last said as she hung up.

A short time later, Tony and Kate were driving in the direction of Abby's place to pick up Dawn. Helping her get into the car hadn't been any problem 'cause they had done it before. Kate was sitting in the back of the car and Dawn in the seat next to Tony.

While they were driving to Bethesda, Tony and Caitlin explained every single thing that had happened since the day Gibbs hadn't show up at work.

"Tony how's Abby really doing?"

"Frankly, Dawn, I don't know. Ducky says she's fine, and that she's acting now as if nothing ever happened, but I don't buy it. I've seen how broken she was when Gibbs was missing. She even told me she wasn't sure she would survive if Gibbs would die."

"What?" The two women asked in unison.

"Tony, why didn't you say something, before?" Kate wanted to know.

"Because, Caitlin, you wouldn't be able to do anything."

Kate felt slightly pissed at DiNozzo's answer and said, "Well, I could have tried to talk her out of it maybe."

"You seriously think so, Kate?"

"Well, yeah!" She practically yelled.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Katie, but I don't think so. Abby is not the suicidal type of person that is something I know for sure. Dawn can tell you so too, but when it comes to Gibbs, it's a whole different story."

"I'm afraid, Tony's right, Kate, when it comes to Gibbs, Abby can be very emotional and irrational.

"She's always emotional." Kate said.

"I know that, Kate, but you have to consider the fact that there's not only the emotional aspact that's involved when it comes to Gibbs."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked starting to get a little irritated by Dawn.

"Kate, there's absolutely no need for you to me pissed or irritated at me, I'm just saying something that's all. I'm just trying to give you an explanation. I'm not saying either that you don't know Abby, but Gibbs and Abby have saved my life in more ways than one, without them and epically Abby I'd be six feet under..."

"Sorry..." Kate apologized then.

"Let's forget it, will you? What I was trying to say was no matter how emotional Abby gets with anyone. When Gibbs is involved it's all taken to another level and it can come to extreme measures she can get totally irrational in no time. It's not like she's obsessed with him or anything, but she definitely is in love with him. Every single thing she's feeling is multiplied by ten when it concerns Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" her voice trailed off.

"Ah Ah! See, Kate, I told you so!" Tony intervened.

"What exactly do you mean, Dawn? So you think she'd do it if Gibbs wouldn't survive?"

"Well what you've told me about Abby being connected to Gibbs in some wired way didn't surprised me at all. I don't know what those two exactly share, and not sure they even know it themselves, but whatever it is… it's damn strong. I'm afraid she'd do it yes."

The rest of the trip to Bethesda was silent. Every passengers of the car were lost in thoughts.

Dawn Wilkerson's reasons for calling them in the first place, didn't matter anymore for the time being. She'd take of it later. What really mattered now was supporting Abby, and stay with her to watch over Gibbs. She knew her friend would not leave his side as long as he was in a coma regardless of what the doctors or her friends might say.

As Abby would watch over Gibbs she was going to watch over her.

This way Tony would be able to breathe a bit and focus on Jack Curtin…

She was supposed to catch her flight for Florida in a few hours, but would have wait now, her trip to Florida, to Miami to be precise was to verify a few tips she'd received about where Johnson might be staying.

As soon as she had read in the newspapers that Johnson's wife was dead, she'd suspected that something more that this stupid idea that her death was accident and that's why she had been trying to reach Gibbs and Abby.

She was going to ask for their help to finally catch Thomas Johnson and put him in jail for the rest of his life...

TBC...

13


End file.
